Serena and Trunks 7
by DitzySerena
Summary: Heart Snathers
1. Chapter 1

So you know that certain point in time when university courses really kick your butt? Well that's what happened to me, but my courses have been nice enough to let me finish this story that has been sitting around for almost two years now. (note: between theatre rehearsals and university courses dont expect anything else too soon).

I do not own DBZ & SM.

Chapter 1: Heart Snatchers

"Mom! Dad!" Serena called when she entered her house.

"Serena, wow I'm impressed you managed to stay in the past for a whole week this time," Goten said.

"Can it!" Serena snapped.

"Serena? Oh thank goodness you're back," her mother gushed, "I just found out that you need to take an entrance exam for high school."

"What? No!" Serena cried.

"The other girls are all studying hard at Rei's and I want you to do the same," Chichi said.

"But Mom I just got home," Serena whined.

"Go there right now young lady," Chichi said and pointed to the door.

Serena stalked out of her house and walked slowly to Rei's temple. Studying and training that's what she had come home for. She sighed as she hopped up the steps of the temple.

"Serena!" the girls gasped as she walked into Rei's room.

"Thank goodness you're back," Mina said.

"Yes we have a lot to tell you," Ami added.

"I know my mom told me we have to take a test!" Serena moaned.

"Serena, it's more important than that," Rei snapped.

Serena looked at her friends confused.

"Serena we have a new enemy," Lita said at last.

"What?" Serena screamed, "Why didn't my parents tell me?"

"I don't think the others know yet and we want to keep it that way until we find out more," Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Listen Serena," Ami said, "About three days ago a monster attacked Rei and took this crystal thing out of her chest. Two other sailor scouts appeared and destroyed the monster, but they studied the crystal hard before putting it back into Rei's body."

Serena gasped. Ami held up her hand to silence her.

"We don't know anything about these other scouts and even if they are really scouts," Ami continued."

"But they have to be right?" Serena asked, "And if they are then they're on our side."

"We don't know that, Serena" Rei said.

"Yeah remember how Sailor Pluto tried to kill you before Rini stopped her," Mina said.

Serena's face fell blank. Lita nudged Mina.

"Opps, sorry," Mina said hurriedly.

Serena shook her head and stood up. "I have to go," Serena said and left the temple.

"Mina," Rei scolded.

"I said sorry," Mina whined.

"You better find a way to make it up to her," Lita said.

"We're wasting valuable study time," Ami snapped at her friends and they all began reading again.

Serena jumped on a bus and rode to West City. She walked slowly to her boyfriend Trunks' house. Serena rang the doorbell and his little sister Bulla answered the door.

"Serena!" Bulla squealed.

Serena smiled. "Is Trunks home?" she asked.

"Yep," Bulla said and Serena walked in. "He's in his room," Bulla informed her.

"Thanks," Serena said and smiled as she walked up the stairs. Serena didn't even bother knocking she just opened the door and walked in. Trunks turned around from his desk startled.

"Serena," he said surprised as she strode into the room and plopped onto his bed.

"Have your parents said anything about a new enemy?" Serena asked.

"What? No. Why?" Trunks asked.

"Apparently one attacked Rei a couple days ago," Serena said.

"We should tell them," Trunks said.

"Actually we can't," Serena said playing with the ends of her hair.

"Why not?" Trunks asked eyeing her.

"The girls told me not to tell anyone because it also might involve new sailor scouts that we don't know anything about. Even if whether or not they're on our side," Serena said.

"I can see that," Trunks said looking up at the ceiling.

Serena stood up and walked to his side. She looked up at the ceiling also. "I don't see anything," she said after a moment.

Trunks looked at her, shook his head, and smiled.

"Well welcome back," he said.

"And just in time!" Serena squealed.

"In time for what?" Trunks asked.

Serena rolled her eyes and kissed him. She broke away and leaned near his ear.

"Will you take me shopping tomorrow?" she whispered.

"I knew there was a catch," Trunks whispered back laughing, "Of course."

Serena held his face in her hands and grinned. She kissed him again and skipped out of the room. Trunks shook his head as she closed the door.

Serena skipped out of West City and back to Tokyo. She stopped outside the arcade and looked longingly at the doors. The doors opened and Mina grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her inside.

"Serena play the racecar game with me," Mina said and dragged Serena to the game.

Serena smiled and sat down at the game machine. Mina quickly got ahead of Serena and beat her.

"Mina, I don't like this game," Serena grumbled, "I always loose."

"But I need an opponent," Mina cried.

"I'll race you," a boy with short blond hair said, "And I'll even give you a head start."

Serena and Mina stared with their mouths open. Mina proceeded to push Serena out of the chair for the boy.

"Will you hold this please," the boy asked Serena as she stood up scowling.

"I hope it's not breakable Serena's such a klutz," Mina giggled.

"Mina!" Serena screamed and snatched the bag the boy was holding out to her.

Mina started the game but the boy just sat there.

"Um, you know it started right?" Serena asked.

"Yes," the boy replied, "It just wouldn't have been fair if I started at the same time."

The boy started his side of the game, sped past Mina, and beat her.

"Wow you're good," Mina said," Would you want to give me some lessons."

"You'd be learning from a pro," a girl said behind them.

Serena and Mina turned around and saw the prettiest girl they had ever seen with shoulder length aqua hair.

"Sorry I'm late Amara," the girl said, "I had to run an errand."

"It's okay Michelle," the boy said, "I got in an easy game."

Serena and Mina watched opened mouthed as the two gorgeous people left the arcade. Mina and Serena looked at each other and took off after Amara and Michelle. They followed the two into a cafe.

"Aw, I love it when Trunks takes me out on hot chocolate dates," Serena sighed as they watched the two.

"Serena, I think there's a special connection between Amara and me like we're soul mates or something," Mina whispered.

Serena gave her friend a look. They kept following the couple until Amara turned into an auto shop and Michelle kept walking.

They watched Amara talk to the repair guy in the shop. After a while Amara walked out of the shop and stood by the railing by the sidewalk.

"If you want to know something just ask," Amara said.

"Are you and Michelle and item?" Mina demanded.

"Mina!" Serena screamed.

"I'm sure you'll find your prince someday," Amara said to Mina.

"Like today?" Mina asked.

"There you go again giving love advice, Amara," Michelle said walking up to them, "Anyone waiting for prince charming isn't living in reality."

"I think it's time for us to go," Serena said tugging on Mina's sleeve.

Suddenly the car in the shop sounded and the mechanic yelled. They saw the car had transformed into a monster. Serena and Mina screamed their heads off and ran into the shop. Amara and Michelle stayed calm and outside.

Mina slipped on oil as she entered the shop and Serena ran into her. The two skidded across the floor and crashed into the wall

"Why didn't Amara come save me?" Mina whined as she got up.

"News flash," Serena said, "You're the superhero. It's your job to go and save people."

"Oh right guess I forgot," Mina said.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled waving her hand over the silver crystal and transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled holding her transformation stick up and transforming into Sailor Venus.

"Which way did the monster go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I don't know," Sailor Venus said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Weren't you watching?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, were you?" Sailor Venus asked back.

"No," Sailor Moon said.

A motorcycle sped by them s they were argueing.

"Hey wasn't that Amara and Michelle?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We should follow them," Sailor Venus said. "They might know where the monster went," she added when Sailor Moon gave her a look.

"I guess it's worth a try let's go," Sailor Moon said and they ran off.

Dow the rod they found the monster on the ground with Amara's motorcycle on top of it.

"Stop...Right...There," Sailor Moon panted, "I am...Sailor Moon...And I will punish...You."

"Where's Amara and Michelle," Sailor Venus asked.

Two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere and announced themselves.

"I am Sailor Uranus," one of them said.

"And I am Sailor Neptune," the other said.

"It's them!" Sailor Venus gasped.

"Just how many of us are there?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted and attacked the monster.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted also attacking the monster.

"Sailor Moon use you're rod!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Oh right," Sailor Moon said and summoned her new rod. She twirled it around and shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A spiral of hearts shot out of the rod and destroyed the enemy. It turned back into a car and the girls sighed.

"It's s good heart crystal but it isn't a pure one," Sailor Neptune said studying something that was shining in her hands.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus turned around so fast to see the new sailor scouts they both fell down.

"You have to give it back," Sailor Venus said.

"We will," Sailor Uranus said and threw it at Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus screamed and Sailor Moon fumbled around with it until she could get a good hold on it.

"So this is a pure heart," Sailor Moon asked, "It's pretty." When she looked up Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were gone.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus put the pure heart crystal back into the mechanic and went back to the arcade as Serena and Mina. When they got there they found Rei, Lita, and Ami waiting for them. They told the girls what happened and Rei became very angry.

"You two have been chasing some boy all over town!" she yelled.

"Pretty much," Serena said.

"Yep," Mina said.

Serena turned around to leave but spotted someone she knew.

"Hey Amara, Michelle," she said.

"Amara!" Mina yelled and ran next to Serena.

Rei jumped on top of Mina. "Where's the hottie!" she yelled.

Lita jumped on top of Rei. "Where's the fox?" she asked.

"He's a her," Michelle giggled.

"I don't know them," Serena told Amara and Michelle looking at her friends on the ground and walked out of the arcade.

"I'm right behind you," Ami said and followed leaving Lita and Rei to deal with the weeping Mina. "See you at Rei's tomorrow to study," Ami said waving good-bye.

Serena opened her eyes wide and stared at Ami. "Maybe," Serena half-laughed before trudging home.

"So Serena how was studying at Rei's," her mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Confusing and tiring," Serena replied.

"Good that means you're it giving lots of effort. Your studies are the most important thing," her mother said.

Serena looked with disbelief at her mother and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ or SM.

Chapter 2: Amara and Michelle

"Serena, how are those cookies coming?" Chichi called into the kitchen.

"Crunchy and burnt?" Serena said holding out her latest effort to make cookies.

Her mother sighed while her brothers grimaced.

"My favorite," Trunks said laughing.

Serena frowned at him. "Who'd of thought that baking could be harder than passing a test."

"How about we go out for lunch and a movie, and take a break from the cooking lessons?" Trunks asked.

Serena squealed in delight and pulled him out of the house.

She was deliriously happy after their afternoon together. She and Trunks were now strolling through the park when Serena heard a beautiful sound come from somewhere near them.

"What's that?" Serena asked.

"It's coming from over there," Trunks said pointing.

They followed the sound and found Michelle standing in an amphitheatre playing an instrument.

"Wow," Serena gasped walking up to her, "You look just like a jewelry-box princess with a little guitar."

"It's a violin Serena," Trunks said.

"Did you like it?" Michelle asked when she finished her song.

"I loved it," Serena gushed, "You are amazing."

"Then why don't you and your cute friend come to the violin concert this evening," Michelle said and gave Serena two tickets.

"Thanks!" Serena chirped taking the tickets.

Michelle giggled as Serena headed home dragging Trunks along with her.

Along the way Serena started babbling about the concert and what she needed to get ready.

"And I'll get to wear my new pink dress," Serena said as she and Trunks walked to her house, "And you can drive us since you're now sixteen."

"Yea," Trunks said sarcastically, but smiling at the same time.

"Pick me up at 6:30 sharp so we aren't late," Serena said as she jumped onto the porch.

"Don't worry," Trunks laughed.

Serena kissed him and went inside to begin getting ready. At 6:30 exactly, Trunks rang the doorbell and Serena ran downstairs. She opened the door and saw Trunks standing in a white tuxedo. Serena laughed and threw her arms around him Trunks lifted her up and twirled her around before putting her back down.

"Bye Mom," she called.

"Have fun and learn something Serena!" her mother called.

Serena rolled her eyes as Trunks closed the door behind her.

"Now Serena are you sure you can sit still for the whole concert?" Trunks playfully asked her when they got to the theatre.

"I'm the future queen of the Earth I know how to behave," she chided playfully back at him.

"Serena!" they heard from behind them. They turned around and saw Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina.

"Your mother called us and told us you were coming here to learn about music so we came to help," Mina said happily.

"Mother," Serena growled under her breath.

"Calm down," Trunks said.

"I brought you a guidebook to tonight's performances," Ami said proudly.

"Keep it," Serena sighed and turned back around.

_So much for our date._ Serena thought to Trunks. _Maybe we can ditch them after and go for ice cream. _Trunks thought back._ I love you._ Serena thought and smiled at him. Trunks winked and she giggled, took his arm, and they entered the theatre.

Serena and Trunks sat down and the girls sat behind them. The first musician walked onto the stage and started playing the violin.

"Did they have to sit so close to us?" Serena whispered to Trunks.

Rei slapped Serena on the back of the head and Serena turned around furious.

"Turn around and pay attention!" Rei yelled.

Everyone around her shushed her and Rei blushed. Serena turned back around rubbing her head and very angry. Suddenly the musician's violin turned into a monster. The monster played a musical note that knocked all the people but Serena, Trunks, and the girls unconscious. The monster then proceeded to steal the musician's heart crystal.

"Get to the exists!" Trunks yelled.

The girls ran and transformed once they were outside.

As the monster reached them it played a note that knocked them down and then another that made the ground start to crumble. Trunks rushed forward and punched the monster knocking it down.

"Get up!" he yelled.

"You sound like your father," Sailor Moon sneered.

A blue attack hit the enemy and Sailor Moon recognized it.

"Sailors Neptune and Uranus," she gasped and looked around for them. She spotted them standing on a light post and they jumped down.

"We'll take it from here Sailor Soldiers," Sailor Uranus said.

"Why won't you fight together," Trunks asked skeptical.

"We're after the three particular pure heart crystals," Sailor Neptune said.

"Sailor Moon, show these two bimbos what we can do," Sailor Mars said.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked confused.

"Destroy the monster!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"There's no need to yell," Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Mars glowered at her.

Sailor Moon summoned her rod and twirled it. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled and a spiral of pink hearts destroyed the monster and it turned back into the musician's violin.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus knelt by the pure heart and studied it.

"Nope," Sailor Uranus said.

"Let's replace it," Sailor Neptune said and they ran away.

"They always do that," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Don't hold it against them," Sailor Moon said.

"See you tomorrow at Rei's to study," Ami called after Serena and Trunks.

Serena groaned and stormed away. Trunks had to run to catch her.

"I can't believe she said that. It's not even funny," Serena snapped.

"What are you going on about," Trunks asked.

"Tomorrow," Serena said.

Trunks was confused but thought best to keep his mouth shut. Serena stopped and Trunks walked into her.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Serena stared at the window. "Aren't they beautiful," she whispered unfazed.

Trunks looked and saw a pair of shoes in the window.

"I'd love to get those for my birthday," Serena sighed. She looked at Trunks but he just felt more confused. Serena smiled and kept walking.

"See you tomorrow," Serena said, kissed him goodnight and went into her house.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Serena chirped the next morning as Trunks came to walk with her to his house for training.<p>

"Why are you happy?" Trunks asked.

"Don't you know what today is?" Serena asked back.

"No," Trunks said.

Serena screamed and ran down the street.

"Serena!" Trunks called after her.

"What's the matter?" Goten asked as he came out of the house.

"What's with your sister?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know; blondes make no sense to me," he replied.

"Why is today so important to her," Trunks added.

"Dude it's her birthday," Goten said astonished.

"Oh no I forgot!" Trunks exclaimed.

"She's gonna kill you," Goten said, "If I were you I'd get her those glass shoes she was talking about last night."

"Of course the shoes she saw in the window," Trunks said and ran off.

"What was that about?" Chichi asked coming to the front door.

"Trunks forgot Serena's birthday," Goten told her.

"She's gonna kill him," Goku said from behind his wife.

* * *

><p>Serena had run all the way to a park. She felt extremely overwhelmed by her emotions, so she sat on a bench and cried.<p>

"What's wrong?" Amara's voice said.

Serena looked up and saw Amara and Michelle.

"Tears don't suit you well Serena. Here," Michelle said giving her a tissue.

"Thanks," Serena said, "It's just that everyone forgot my birthday." Serena jumped up and screamed. "Oh no I'm gonna be late for training. Vegeta's gonna kill me!" she yelled and ran out of the park.

Serena arrived in time for lunch but couldn't find Trunks anywhere.

"He left for your house this morning to get you, but he never came back," his mother Bulma told her.

Afterwards Serena walked to Rei's and into her room.

"Surprise!" Serena's family and friends shouted.

"What?" Serena gasped taken aback.

"Happy Birthday!" the girls shouted.

"You guys didn't forget?" Serena asked.

"Of course not," Rei said angrily.

"And we even skipped an entire day of studiyng to plan this for you," Ami said.

Tears swelled up in Serena eyes and she started bawling.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"I'm so happy!" Serena screamed.

"I love Serena's birthday. What a perfect way to blow off studying," Mina said happily.

Everyone laughed and ate cake.

"Why do you look so sad, Serena?" Bulla asked.

"I just wish Trunks would have remembered my birthday," Serena sighed.

"Well do you know when his birthday is?" Goten asked.

"Of course," Serena said, "It's October tenth."

"No that's Mom's," Gohan said.

"December twenty-fifth?" Serena guessed.

"Christmas," 18 said.

"I guess I don't know," Serena laughed.

Everyone sighed.

"I've got to find him," Serena said jumping up and ran out the door.

She got as far as the Temple steps when Trunks came running up the steps.

"I'm sorry," she said throwing herself onto him and hugged him.

"For you my princess," Trunks said and handed her the box with the shoes.

Serena gasped and smiled as tears filled her eyes. She could not believe how perfect this moment was.

Trunks took one shoe out and slipped it onto her foot.

The shoe began to glow and turned into a monster. Serena reached for her brooch but the monster kicked her hand and she dropped it. Trunks charged the monster, but the monster knocked Trunks aside and a black star appeared on its upper arm.

"What's that?" Chichi screamed.

"Heart Snatcher!" the girls yelled.

"What?" the others yelled

A black beam emanated from the black star and pierced Serena's chest. Serena screamed and she felt as if her very heart was being ripped out. Her heart crystal came from her chest and glowed with an intense brightness.

"Leave me alone," she muttered.

Trunks got up and turned super saiyan. He fired a blast at the monster and made its beam loose contact with Serena. Serena's heart crystal receded back into her body and she collapsed. Trunks grabbed her and flew off. He didn't land until they were in a park far away and set her down.

"Serena, transform," he said.

"I can't," she said and clutched her hand onto her shirt where her brooch should have been.

"Serena," the girls said as they came running.

"You sure are fast," Mina panted.

"Serena, the new enemy Kaori Night took your brooch," Ami said.

"What am I supposed to do!" Serena yelled. She grabbed Trunks' shirt and began shaking him. "Tell me what to do!" she screamed.

Trunks hugged her as she sobbed.

"What new enemy?" the Z warriors asked.

"We have everything under control," Rei said.

The monster appeared before them and Serena ran screaming. She ran all the way into a parking garage and the others followed. The monster attacked Serena but Trunks jumped in front of her. Serena screamed as the attack hit him and caused Trunks to become incased in glass.

"If you want to save him come to the Tokyo Tower," Kaori Night said and vanished with the monster and Trunks.

"Serena?" Lita bent down and asked her.

Serena jumped up.

"Serena, you can't go it's obviously a trap and you can't even become Sailor Moon," Rei said.

"Then Plan B," Serena said. She screamed and powered up. Her eyes turned green and her hair turned silver and curled.

She ran outside and a yellow convertible drove up to her. Amara and Michelle were inside.

"Wow I knew you were upset about people forgetting your birthday but isn't dyeing your hair a little extreme. I mean shouldn't you be having a birthday party or something," Amara asked her.

"I need to get to the Tokyo Tower now. Will you take me?" Serena asked.

"Hop in," Michelle said.

Serena did as she was told and the car drove off.

"I've got a question," Amara said as she drove, "Do you think it's true that people go through life helping others or needing help themselves?"

"I don't get it," Serena said twisting her hands.

"What Amara means is people are constantly giving up things for the ones they love. Some might even risk their lives for another," Michelle said.

"It's mostly love that drives a person to that extreme but it's one life being helped or being the helper," Amara said.

As Serena looked at them a thought struck her funny. Amara and Michelle looked awfully like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. A new confidence invoked her to speak.

"You're right about people needing each other one way or another; that's how life works. There's give and there's take. I think a person who is willing gives up their life for another is courageous but sacrificing someone else's life is a different story. I couldn't save my life at the cost of loosing another. I believe you should try everything possible to prevent the loss of any life. I'm sure if people put their strength together a sacrifice wouldn't be necessary," Serena said.

"You have passionate opinions Serena," Michelle commented.

"My Father says I get it from my Mother," Serena grinned.

Serena leapt out the car when they arrived at the Tokyo Tower. "Thanks," she said as she rushed towards the tower.

As she ran into the building the doors shut behind her and metal shingles covered them. The elevator doors next to her opened and she walked in. Memories and emotions flooded Serena's mind as she was reminded of the time she and Trunks were trapped in an elevator at the Starlight Tower. When the doors opened she exited and saw Kaori Night, the monster, and Trunks still trapped in glass. The black star appeared on the monster's upper arm again and a black beam again pierced Serena's chest. She collapsed to the ground and fainted as her heart crystal was ripped from her body.

Serena gasped as warmth flowed through her body. She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Uranus and Neptune kneeling beside her.

"You saved me," she whispered with a smile.

"Pure heart crystal or not you are still Sailor Moon and must be terminated," Kaori Night said.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Ah," Serena said.

"She's not Sailor Moon I am," a voice said.

Serena pushed Sailor Uranus out of her view point and craned her neck to see what in the world was going on. Her mouth fell open when see who her imposter. _It's Barbie!_ She thought to herself dumbstruck.

"Then who's this?" Kaori Night asked.

"A fan do you think a crybaby like that could ever be Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars asked.

Serena scowled at her.

"To be a sailor scout you have to be intelligent, strong, and courageous," Sailor Mercury said.

"Yeah this girl is too much of a klutz," Sailor Jupiter said.

Serena screwed up her face in effort to try to keep from screaming.

Sailors Neptune and Uranus left and Kaori Night threw Serena's brooch in frustration before leaving herself. Serena scrambled to retrieve it. When she looked up she saw the Barbie Sailor Moon fighting the monster.

"I think she may be over playing her role," Serena grumbled. She waved her hand over the crystal and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Power!" She transformed and summoned her rod.

"We were right you are Sailor Moon," the monster yelled.

"That's right and I am intelligent and courageous!" Sailor Moon yelled at her scouts. She twirled her rod and shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A spiral of pink heats erupted from the rod and destroyed the monster. The glass trapping Trunks shattered and he was himself again. Sailor Moon ran up to him and hugged him. Everyone suddenly heard someone shout "World Shaking!"

"It's Sailors Uranus and Neptune! We've gotta go help them," Sailor Moon said.

"Why?" the scouts yelled.

"Because they helped me," she said. _And I have a pretty good idea of who they are and I'm usually right about things like that._ She thought to herself.

"Then let's go!" the Barbie Sailor Moon shouted.

"Wait," Sailor Moon said apologetically, "I appreciate you coming to my aid…but loose the disguise."

"What's wrong with it I even used your disguising pen to help," she said.

"How do you guys know about that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Luna lent it to me," Barbie explained smirking.

"Oh…Well…Scouts let's go!" Sailor Moon said, turned, and ran.

They ran out onto the metal beams outside the top of the tower and found Kaori Night fighting Sailors Neptune and Uranus.

"We've got to help," Sailor Moon said.

"How?" Sailor Venus asked her.

"Planet Attack," Sailor Moon said.

"But we're not strong enough for that," Sailor Jupiter said, "We'll die before our powers reach the ultimate force."

Sailor Moon screamed and increased her energy level "In this form I can give most of the energy so you guys don't have to," she explained referring to her super saiyan form.

"Worth a try," Sailor Mars said and shouted, "Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Sailor Moon shouted pushing as much energy out as she could.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" they all shouted.

Kaori Night tried to attack them at the same time but the scouts attack blocked it and reflected it back to her. Kaori Night's reflected attack had caused herself to become incased in glass.

Sailor Uranus stepped up and shouted, "Uranus World Shaking!" Her attack sent the glass Kaori Night over the edge and plummeting to the ground far below.

The others turned around and were going to advance on Sailors Neptune and Uranus but Sailor Moon stopped them.

"Let's go home," she said, "Besides I want some cake."

Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked at Sailor Moon thoughtfully and then left the tower.

"We've got bad news, Serena, we ate it all," Rei told her.

"Then go get me another one!" Serena yelled.

"You are so spoiled!" Rei yelled back.

Serena stuck out her tongue. "It's my birthday I'm allowed to be," she said.

Everyone laughed and went back to Rei's to finish celebrating Serena's birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a poor college student. Therefore I own NOTHING.

Chapter 3: Return of the Pink Flamingo

"Come on!" Serena screamed running down the street.

"Wait up!" Mina shouted back. She, Lita, and Amy panted behind Serena.

"The Comino Festival starts tonight! We have to hurry!" Serena screamed and bolted down the street faster. The other girls groaned and doubled their efforts to keep up with the overly energetic blonde. Serena suddenly stopped and looked back down the street. The girls caught up with her finally and hunched over panting.

"What's that," Serena asked looking down the street.

"What?" Lita gasped picking her head up slightly.

"That noise," Serena said.

All the girls looked down the street and saw someone zoom past them on a bike. The person tried to stop but ended up crashing.

"Trust me guys that really hurts when that happens," Serena said.

"How do you know," Mina asked.

"Happens to me every time Trunks wants to go bike riding," Serena grimaced.

"That's Rei," Ami said identifying the girl as she hobbled into a café.

"What's she doing," Lita asked.

"Let's spy on her!" Serena and Mina yelled together.

Lita and Ami groaned as they were pulled inside.

They sat at a table and saw Rei sit with another girl.

"Who is that," Ami asked.

"Her new best friend," Lita suggested.

"Yea right," Serena said, "As if anyone could ever take my place."

"For your information I'm Rei's best friend," Mina said.

She and Serena began to bicker while Lita and Ami watched Rei. "We need to eves drop," Lita said. Serena and Mina stopped arguing and agreed. They crept up behind the waitress at Rei's table. Their hearts pounded as they saw Rei stand up. Serena's saiyan reflexes helped her to assess the situation and quickly drag the girls to the side of the waitress just as Rei looked where they had been. Serena pulled them up in the booth as Rei looked further around the waitress. Rei kept circling the waitress, but Serena kept the girls one step ahead of Rei and just out of her site of vision. In all the confusion and circling the waitress accidently spilled the hot chocolate she was holding on Rei's head. Rei had a delayed reaction as the hot chocolate sat on her head a moment before she screamed in pain. As she jumped up she saw the girls.

"Ami, Lita, Mina, Serena, this is all your fault!" Rei screamed and she frantically ran her hands over her head to try to sooth her scalp.

"Rei?" the girl at the booth asked.

"Yes, Maya," Rei said.

"Are you serious about the help," the Maya asked.

"Of course I'll be happy to help you conquer you fear," Rei said.

Maya left and the girls joined Rei in the booth.

"So who's your new best friend," Mina sneered.

Serena angrily blew bubbles in her drink to show her equal frustration.

"She's Maya and she playing for me at the festival," Rei snapped.

"That's right you're on the entrainment committee," Ami said.

"They should have put you on the boring committee," Serena said, "You should have gotten your cute rock star stalker Chad to do it for you instead of some girl drummer."

"Can it meatball brain!" Rei screamed.

"It's okay it's your first performance," Mina said, "If if you bomb the first one then try again next year."

"It's not gonna bomb!" Rei yelled. She sighed and put her hand to her face.

"So what help are you gonna give her?" Lita asked.

"What's wrong does she stink?" Serena asked.

"No," Rei growled through her teeth, "She's a world class drummer, but she's been getting really bad stage fright lately."

"So you weren't holding best friend interviews like someone thought," Ami giggled.

"No," Rei sighed, "Four best friends are enough."

"So do we get the best friend free-be?" Mina asked.

"Yea Rei get us in the festival for free," Serena begged.

"I think I know of a way," Rei said slyly, "Meet me at the gold fish booth at six."

Serena ran home without saying goodbye to the girls to put on her favorite pink kimono. She sighed happily as the silk ran over her body and draped her frame. She took a silver silk tie and wrapped it around her waist knotting it in a bow in the back. She fixed her hair and set off for the festival.

"Here," Rei said handing a gong to Serena.

"What?" Serena asked.

"You want in for free you have to work," Rei said.

"Why do I have to have to do the gong why can't I help with the fish?" Serena whined.

"Because you have the biggest mouth," Rei snapped and stormed off.

Serena frowned but reluctantly took the gong and started banging it and yelling.

"Working hard Serena?" a voice said from behind her, "Or hardly working?"

Serena turned around and saw Amara and Michelle.

"You look awesome!" Serena squealed looking at their kimonos.

"Thanks," Michelle said.

"Want to try your luck at the gold fish pond?" Serena asked laughing.

"Sure," Amara said. She got a paper paddle and caught a gold fish with no trouble. She gave it to a little boy watching her.

"Why'd you do that?" Michelle asked her.

"We're never home it would be lonely," Amara said. "Let's get something to eat. See you later Serena," she added and they left.

"I want to go eat," Serena whined, "I'm so hungry." Serena sat beside the pool and gazed into the water. She looked at her reflection feeling sorry for herself when something caught her attention. It looked as if something was floating behind her. She looked at the reflection of a purple ball with a cat's face in the water and her heart stopped for a moment. Serena jumped up, turned, and screamed with wild eyes looking frantically around her. She turned so fast she lost her footing, tripped on her kimono and fell into the pool of water. Serena screamed louder as she and her hair got wet.

"What's going on?" Trunks said coming up, "You can hear Serena's screams from the other side of the festival."

Serena started making motions with her hands and sounds came from her mouth, but couldn't form any words.

"Something freaked her out and she fell in the water," Mina said holding her sputtering friend up.

"Maybe you better go clean her up," Ami said looking around. People were stopping what they were doing to stare.

Trunks bent beside Serena and she grabbed him tightly.

"Flamingo!" Serena screamed with tremendous effort. Her eyes grew wide and her breaths became short and fast. Trunks picked her up and took her to the back behind the festival tents and on-lookers.

"What's wrong," Trunks asked as Serena's breaths became normal and her eyes smaller. Serena looked down and wrung her hands together.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked again. Serena looked up into his eyes and opened her mouth but quickly shut it again and looked down. Trunks gently lifted her head and made her look at him.

Serena's face contorted. "I saw Luna-P," Serena finally blurted and then looked positively horrified.

"Serena, that's impossible. Rini is in the future. Where she belongs," Trunks sighed. He sat on the ground and took Serena in his lap.

"I know," she cried, "But I would swear I saw it."

Trunks stroked her hair.

"Hey Rei," Trunks said.

Serena sat up and dried her eyes quickly.

Rei sat beside them. "I heard you Serena and I know it's so hard for you. If you ever need anything I'll be there for you," she said.

"Thanks," Serena said sadly. "Who's that?" she asked as a white car pulled up near them.

"Maya the drummer, please come to the drumming platform," came from speakers on the car.

Everyone tensed. Maya walked out and the car sped toward her. Everyone jumped up.

"Maya, get away from there!" Rei yelled. Maya turned but the woman driving the car shot Maya in the chest with something. Maya screamed and her pure heart crystal came from her chest.

"Transform!" Trunks yelled to the two girls. They nodded. Serena grabbed her broach and Rei grabbed her stick. They transformed and Trunks went to get the other girls.

"I'll just take that crystal and be hitting the road," the woman said.

"Oh no you won't! The only thing you're hitting is rock bottom!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"We'll see, my name's Eugeal and I'm more than you can handle," the woman said, "I'm from the beuro of bad behaviors."

"I think you mean bad hairdos," Sailor Moon said, "In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

Eugeal opened a car door and revealed a box. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked wonderingly at the box. It opened and smoke poured out of it. When the smoke cleared a little, they saw a monster. The monster danced over to them and stood between them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars looked awkwardly at the monster. They then realized that a cord was on fire running up the monster's back. The fire reached a pack on its back and fireworks exploded from it. They crashed down on Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The girls screamed and jumped in attempt to avoid them. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appeared in the chaos and examined the crystal before putting it back in Maya's body.

"Help!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Help yourself," Sailor Uranus said and the two left.

"How rude! They are so off my Christmas card list!" Sailor Moon screamed furious.

The monster then threw two drums into the air and they landed on Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars like tutus. The monster took out two weapons and advanced on the scouts.

"Take her!" Sailor Moon yelled pointing at Sailor Mars.

"You traitor!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"I'm not a traitor I'm just spineless!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"We're supposed to stick," Sailor Mars started.

"Together!" another voice finished.

"Ohmigaud," Sailor Moon whispered as goose bumps crept over her arms.

"What?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm here to help my fellow scouts who totally had a meltdown in the stick together department. I am Mini Moon champion of justice and togetherness!" a small pink haired sailor scout said, "And in the name of the future moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs and fell over. Sailor Mars helped her up and started pulling at the drum on her in an attempt to get it off.

Sailor Mini Moon summoned a pink rod with a star on the top and twirled it around. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" she yelled. But nothing happened.

"That's my attack!" Sailor Moon yelled knocking Sailor Mars down. She helped her up and they kept tugging.

The monster knocked Sailor Mini Moon down and Sailor Moon screamed.

"Keep still!" Sailor Mars scolded.

"Hurry!" Sailor Moon implored.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled again sitting up. This time after a small delay pink hearts shot out of the stick and hit the monster in the face.

Sailor Mars finally got the drum off of Sailor Moon and she summoned her heart rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled and destroyed the monster.

"I'll see you at the drum performance," Sailor Mars said and waddled away with her drum still stuck on.

Serena smiled and nodded as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed Rini and squeezed her.

"Serena, I can't breathe," Rini complained.

"Sorry," Serena croaked, "Why are you back,."

"Mommy wanted me to train to become a good Sailor Scout," Rini said.

"That attack, how did you do it?" Serena asked.

"Mommy made it for me," Rini told her.

Serena smiled and nodded.

"I wanna watch whatever Rei was talking about," Rini said.

She and Serena went over to the performance area and Rini climbed on Serena's back.

"Higher I can't see," Rini demanded.

"I forgot how annoying you were!" Serena yelled.

"Serena!" Ami, Lita, Mina, and Trunks yelled running up to her. Serena ignored them and giggled. Rini began giggling to.

"What's on your back?" Goten asked, "Cotton candy?"

Serena and Rini burst out laughing and Serena turned around and beamed.

"Hi everyone," Rini chirped happily.

Everyone gasped and ran to hug her.

"See I'm not crazy," Serena said as Trunks stood beside her.

"Happy," Trunks asked as they watched Maya beat the drum.

"I couldn't be happier," Serena sighed and leaned into him. Only she forgot Rini was on her back and she lost her balance and toppled to the ground.

"Serena, you're such a klutz!" Rini yelled.

"You are so ungrateful!" Serena yelled back.

The two began to bicker while everyone stood around them embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

Chapter 4: Mina's Pure Heart

"Finished!" Serena said happily slamming her pencil on the table.

"You beat your best time!" Lita said.

"You did great on the timing Serena," Ami said, "But your answer is totally wrong."

Serena banged her head on the table.

"Serena, stop. At least this time you put down an answer," Mina said.

"But I'm not brilliant," Serena whined.

"That's not news," Rei said.

"That was cold Rei," Serena snapped.

"How can you cry about something so small as compared to the pain as when the heart snatchers come after you," Rei snapped slamming her hand on the table.

"I guess you're right," Serena sighed.

"Want some fudge cake?" Lita asked Serena.

"You bet!" she chirped.

"Mina, are you okay," Ami asked noting the glazed look on her face.

"Who? Me? I'm fine," Mina said but didn't say anything else the rest of the day.

That night Artemis jumped into Serena's bedroom.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Mina's depressed because the heart snatchers haven't tried to take her heart crystal," Artemis said.

"That's stupid who would want their heart snatched," Serena said brushing her hair.

"Serena's right," Luna said.

"Will you just check on her tomorrow," Artemis asked.

"Sure," Serena said and went to bed.

"That does sound strange," Trunks said as he went to pick Serena up the next day.

"So your dad will understand why I'll miss practice," Serena said.

"Sure he will and maybe you won't fall asleep in class," Trunks laughed.

Serena looked at him and walked off.

"I was kidding!" he yelled after her.

"Whatever," she yelled back.

He ran and caught up with her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm coming with you," he told her and put his arm around her.

Serena and Trunks walked to Mina's school and found Artemis and Luna waiting by the gym. Serena poked her head in and three volleyballs smacked her in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow," she groaned as she fell to the ground.

"Oh no Serena I'm sorry did I hit you?" Mina asked rushing over to where Trunks was helping her up.

"Yes, but don't worry my ears will stop ringing soon enough!" Serena yelled louder than necessary.

"Serena, why are you here?" Mina asked.

"Moral support, heard you were depressed," Trunks said.

Artemis and Luna peeked from behind Serena.

"Oh no I'm totally over it," Mina laughed and glared at the cats.

She walked away to the locker room and changed. She, Serena, and Trunks went to the arcade to kill some time.

"Are you sure you don't want your heart snatched anymore?" Serena asked after her hearing became right again.

"Who ever said that?" Mina asked back.

"A little birdie with white fur and drooping whiskers," Luna said.

"See Artemis, I told you it was ridiculous to want to have you heart snatched. It's horrible. It's feels like your heart is literally being ripped out," Serena said.

"Unless that somebody had a pure heart that was over looked," Mina growled.

"Mina, blink you're freaking me out!" Serena shouted waving her hand in Mina's face.

Mina looked at her embarrassed.

"You're obsessing," Serena said.

"Don't tell me you're going to try to make the heart snatchers think you have one of the pure hearts they've been looking for," Trunks said.

"Why?" Mina asked.

Serena freaked out, grabbed Mina and started shaking her.

"No one wants a pure heart crystal!" Serena yelled, "Those are the ones that they don't give back! Tell me you don't want one!"

Trunks grabbed Serena and broke her grip on Mina.

"Don't worry I'll get it back," Mina said.

Serena broke out of Trunks' grip and slammed Mina on the crane machine.

"You won't have to get it back if they don't steal it!" Serena screamed.

Trunks grabbed her again and pulled her off of Mina.

"You don't know how I feel; you've been heart snatched," Mina whined.

"Yeah and trust me it's no picnic!" Serena yelled struggling in Trunks' arms.

"You know Mina, the heart snatchers see purity in different ways than we do," Trunks said when they were walking out of the arcade.

"That's right, they saw the purity in Serena's lazy goof ball habits such as she sleeps too much, eats too much, and make goo goo eyes at Trunks too much," Luna said.

"That's right she's not purely unselfish, or purely coordinated, or purely intelligent, so just because you haven't been targeted doesn't mean you don't have a pure heart," Artemis said.

Serena glared at the cats

"I really don't care if the heart snatchers come or not," Mina said.

"Really?" Serena questioned her unsurely.

"Yes," Mina said curtly, "I'll see you guys later."

They followed her to a book store.

"Should we spy on her or leave her alone?" Serena asked.

"Let's leave her alone to sort things out," Trunks said.

They started walking back to Serena's house.

"I'm really worried about Mina though, Trunks," Serena told him, "She's really obsessed with this pure heart thing."

"You're right to be worried," Trunks told her, "Maybe we should set up stake-outs to make sure her wish doesn't come true."

Serena agreed and informed the scouts. Ami, Rei, and Lita agreed to watch Mina the rest of the afternoon.

"Wait I have an idea!" Serena exclaimed and ran away.

"Serena, wait!" Trunks called out to her but she was already gone.

"Mina!" Serena yelled tracking her friend down at a blood drive, "Try this it's supposed to make you have a pure heart."

Mina grabbed the drink Serena was holding and chugged it.

"What's she doing feeding her obsession?" Rei snapped from the bushes she, Ami, and Lita were hiding in.

"Come walk and talk with me," Serena said.

"Okay," Mina consented. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked as they walked.

"About your quest for purity," Serena said.

Just as she said it a blast hit Mina's back and her pure heart came out of her chest, but instead of fainting Mina giggled hysterically, took her pure heart, and ran.

Serena chased her into a parking garage. The other girls tried to follow but crashed into each other and a monster sealed the doorway before they could get back up.

Serena found Mina collapsed on the floor in the parking garage. She saw a monster and saw Eugeal standing by Mina.

"What is this a party?" Eugeal asked.

"Amara? Michelle? You shouldn't be here," Serena gasped as she turned around.

_I can't transform in front of them but Mina needs me._ Serena thought. _Trunks, you need to help. Mina and I are trapped with the enemy and Amara and Michelle, and the girls are stuck outside!" _Serena thought to him.

Trunks heard her and searched for her energy. He found it and took off for it in the direction he felt it coming from.

Eugeal approached Mina's heart crystal and reached her hand out for it.

"Don't touch that crystal!" Serena yelled.

Eugeal stopped and looked at her.

Serena held out her compact and waved her hand over the crystal.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled and transformed into Sailor Moon.

"If you think I'm gonna let you touch my best friend's pure heart you'd better think again you evil witch," Sailor Moon said, "I am the champion of justice. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you!"

The monster attacked Sailor Moon and slammed her to the ground. Eugeal approached Mina's heart crystal again but Amara and Michelle stood in her way. They each pulled out transformation sticks.

"Uranus Planet Power!" Amara shouted.

"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle shouted.

Amara transformed in to Sailor Uranus and Michelle transformed into Sailor Neptune.

"I knew it," Sailor Moon whispered to herself.

Sailor Uranus attacked Eugeal while Sailor Neptune examined Mina's pure heart crystal.

"Neptune put it back you can't have it!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Don't worry it's not a pure heart we're looking for," Sailor Neptune said and placed Mina's heart crystal back into her body. She turned to Sailor Moon and said, "Sailor Moon, you're up!"

Sailor Moon summoned her rod and twirled it around.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled and destroyed the monster.

A sudden blast blew away the door the monster had put up that blocked the outside and Trunks stood with the other Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon ran to them. Eugeal followed her and didn't see Mina stand up.

"Venus Star Power!" Mina yelled and transformed into Sailor Venus.

Eugeal looked around and realized she was severely outnumbered so got into her car and drove away.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune began to walk away.

"Wait! Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Moon called out to them, "Or should I say Amara and Michelle. Please can you tell me exactly what your mission is all about?"

They stopped but didn't turn around.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that," Sailor Uranus said.

"Trust us," Sailor Neptune said.

"But," Sailor Moon said.

"Drop it," Trunks said, "They're not worth it."

The two scouts left the others standing at a loss.

Serena stayed in bed the whole next day. Trunks didn't even scold her for ditching training.

"Serena, the phone is for you," Goten said entering his sister's room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Amara and Michelle," he said.

Serena jumped and pushed him out if her way. She ran down stairs and grabbed the phone from their father.

"Meet us at the aquarium at the top of our school's building," Amara said and hung up.

"Okay," Serena said and left her house.

Rini peered around the corner with another phone in her hand and left after Serena.

Rini went to Trunks' house and told him what happened.

"I don't like this let's go after her," Trunks said and they went to the Mogen School.

Serena reached the fiftieth floor and stepped out of the elevator. She saw Amara and Michelle but they didn't say anything to her. She knew that they knew she was there so she walked around and looked at the fish in the glass aquariums.

"Listen you'd better not get in our way again or else, Sailor Moon," Amara finally said.

"Or else?" Serena questioned them, "Why don't we all join forces to fight?"

Amara began to walk toward Serena. "Our mission is not a game for little girls and we won't let you interfere with our plans," she said.

Serena took a step back. Amara grabbed her locket and took it. She pushed Serena to the ground and she and Michelle left.

Serena was stunned momentarily and paused before going after them.

"If we ever meet again moon face girl you'll regret it," Amara said.

She and Michelle transformed and climbed onto the roof.

At just that moment Rini and Trunks rushed into the room.

"Take me to the roof," Serena demanded.

Trunks grabbed her and Rini and flew them to the roof. They got there just in time to see Sailors Neptune and Uranus climbed into a helicopter and flew away.

"Will you try to save them?" someone said behind them.

They turned around and saw a woman in a suit with long green hair that was half up in a bun.

"Sailor Pluto?" Rini asked.

"They're both heading for the battle that will seal their fate," the woman said, "And this time they're risking their very lives. I am Trista Maio. I'm an old friend of theirs"

"Their lives are in danger?" Serena asked.

"And since Serena can't transform you are all in greater danger than before," Trista said.

"Please tell me where they went," Serena pleaded.

"The Marine Cathedral," Trista told them.

"Let's go," Serena said looking at Trunks.

He grabbed Rini and Serena grabbed his back. He took to the air in the direction the helicopter had gone. Serena briefed the scouts about what happened in her communicator. They said they would meet her there.

Trunks landed at the front doors of the Marine Cathedral and Serena opened the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own DBZ/SM.

Chapter: 5 The Purity Chalice

Serena, Trunks, and Rini charged into the cathedral and Trunks tackled Eugeal. Eugeal fell over the side of the walkway they were on to somewhere down below. They saw Sailor Neptune lying on the ground with a strange mirror hovering above her. Serena rushed to her side and began to replace it in Sailor Neptune when Sailor Uranus spoke.

"Leave it Serena," she said, "We finally found the pure heart crystals."

"No!" Serena yelled.

Sailor Uranus threw Serena's locket back at her and reached for the gun Eugeal had used to extract the pure heart crystals. Serena tackled Sailor Uranus and tried to stop her.

"No! We can save the world without those pure heart crystals," Serena panted.

"When you say that I feel as if it were almost possible," Sailor Uranus said and pushed Serena away.

Trunks and Rini caught her before she toppled over the edge.

"You'll have to find the third pure heart crystal on your own. You must bring them together and take the treasure they create, the purity chalice, and give it to the sovereign that will protect this world from the deadly silence that is coming," Sailor Uranus said and shot herself with Eugeal's gun.

A sword appeared over Sailor Uranus' body. Serena fell to the ground as the Sailor Scouts rushed into the cathedral.

"It's faint but their hearts are still beating," Sailor Mars said while examining Sailors Neptune and Uranus.

A sudden jet of fire blasted through them and Eugeal stole the mirror and sword treasures. Serena and Rini transformed. Eugeal used the pack on her back to surround Trunks and the scouts in a ring of fire.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Moon shouted throwing water at the fire, but nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?" she cried.

"It must be too strong," Sailor Mercury said.

"Let me try I'll fight fire with fire," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!" she shouted and caused the fire to grow.

"Stop it Mars you're making it worse!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Trunks fired an energy blast and smothered the fire.

"Thanks!" Sailor Moon squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon yelled, "Let's go."

They ran and followed Eugeal down the corridors. Eugeal fired something sticky at the Scouts and Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mini Moon became trapped in it. The more they struggled the more they became stuck.

"Sailor Moon, she's getting away!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, you help them," Sailor Moon said, "Sorry guys." She jumped and landed on Sailor Mars and then jumped on Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury to make it safely across the sticky ground. She left them and followed Eugeal.

"Wow you guys sure are nice to let her walk on you like that," Sailor Mini Moon said.

"We're reduced to being stepping stones," Sailor Mars groaned.

Trunks began to pry them each from the sticky goo substance.

Sailor Moon caught up with Eugeal in a big ballroom. She summoned her rod and prepared to attack, but Eugeal just laughed.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled. Eugeal knocked the attack away with her fire throwing backpack.

"Sailor Moon you've interfered with my work one time too many and this time I'm gonna make sure you pay for it dearly," Eugeal said.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"It's Trista," Sailor Moon said as the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows.

"Eugeal, you will now surrender the crystal treasures," Trista said.

"Sailor Moon!" the others cried running into the room.

"Pluto Planet Power!" Trista yelled holding up a transformation stick.

"What brought you here?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The last crystal treasure," Sailor Pluto proclaimed holding out her time staff.

"How nice of you to deliver it," Eugeal sneered.

The red orb on top of Sailor Pluto's staff floated off and rested in her hand. It began to glow and the two treasures Eugeal had stolen floated to two equal distances way from Sailor Pluto's treasure. The others watched in awe as Sailor Pluto's tiara vanished and the insignia of the planet Pluto appeared on her forehead. The bodies of Sailors Neptune and Uranus appeared next to their respective treasures, a heart crystal came out of each treasure, and went into its owner. Their own insignias replaced their tiaras, and Sailors Neptune and Uranus opened their eyes. They smiled at each other and each grabbed her treasure. The treasures formed a triangle and a white light began to glow from the centre of the triangle. A gold and red chalice with wings on its side and a crescent moon on its top appeared.

"The purity chalice," Sailor Pluto said, "It will either lead this world to peace or destruction."

Eugeal used her fire throwing backpack to set most of the room on fire entrapping all of them and ran for the purity chalice.

_We have to stop her._ Sailor Moon thought. She and Trunks ran through the wall of fire and charged against Eugeal. Eugeal sent another blast of fire at them and Trunks took it head on.

"Go," he whispered.

Sailor Moon ran against Eugeal toward the purity chalice. She locked her eyes on the chalice and didn't shift her focus. She willed all her conscience power in getting the purity chalice. She leapt for it and her hand closed around its base just moments before Eugeal's hand would have. Her broach glowed and light surrounded her. The light filled the entire room and extinguished the fire. Sailor Moon shimmered in a mysterious light and her costume changed. Her blue skirt became white with a green and blue trim, her sleeve caps and the bow on her butt became long and sheer, and white feather tips appeared in her hair.

Sailor Mini Moon screamed and threw her hands to her head.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

Sailor Mini Moon didn't respond but rubbed the wing tips that had appeared in her own hair.

Eugeal sent a blast of fire at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon held up one shimmering hand and deflected the blast.

"Can it be she's the one who will save the world from the deadly silence?" Sailor Neptune asked.

Sailor Moon summoned her rod and twirled it around.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she yelled and a ribbon of hearts erupted from her rod.

Eugeal was blasted out of the building and never seen again.

Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees and returned to her normal form.

"Are you alright?" Trunks asked kneeling beside her.

"I feel so weak," she whispered shaking as if she were cold.

"Maybe she isn't the one who can save the world," Sailor Uranus said.

"What?" the scouts asked.

"The one who can save the world is supposed to have unlimited power and strength from the purity chalice, and Sailor Moon clearly doesn't have that," Sailor Uranus told them.

"You think it could be someone else? Uranus, looks like we've got a new mission," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Pluto stood to the back and said nothing. She and Sailors Neptune and Uranus left without a word to the other scouts.

Trunks flew Rini and Serena back to her house and laid Serena in her bed before explaining what happened to her parents and leaving himself. Rini watched Serena sleep to make sure she was alright.


	6. Chapter 6

I still do not own DMZ or SM

Chapter 6: Hotaru

Rini heard the phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" Rini asked when she picked up the receiver.

"Rini? It's Rei. Let me talk o Serena," Rei's voice said.

"She's still sleeping," Rini told her.

"Well wake her lazy butt up and tell her to get over to the temple now! Trista wants to talk to us!" Rei screamed and hung up.

Rini dashed upstairs, threw open the door to Serena's room, and began hitting Serena.

"Wake-up!" Rini shouted as he slapped Serena.

Serena grunted and rolled over in her sleep.

Rini dashed into the bathroom and filled a cup with cold water. She ran back to Serena's bedside and splashed the water in Serena's face.

Serena jumped out of her bed screaming and shook the foundations of the house.

The rest of the Son family poked their heads into Serena's room and saw Rini tugging on Serena's arm. They decided to let the girls solve whatever problem had just arisen themselves.

"Come on. We have to go," Rini said.

Serena glared at the little pink haired girl and got out of bed grumbling. After Serena had put on her clothes the two of them left for Rei's temple. When they got there Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina were seated at a table with Trista.

"What exactly does the purity chalice do?" Ami asked.

"If the forces of good get the purity chalice, then the world will be a wondrous place indeed and dark forces will be banished. But if evil forces get the chalice the world will be bathed in darkness and the future that we know won't come to be," Trista said.

"That's why you've come here and left the time gates," Lita said.

"Yes, and now I must be going," Trista said getting up.

"Leaving? But I just got here!" Serena whined.

Tristia smiled at her. "My mission is with Uranus and Neptune, Serena. Good-bye," she said and walked out.

"Trista, wait!" Serena called out and followed her. But Trista had vanished by the time Serena had gotten outside.

"Why don't they want our help. It's all so weird," Rei said.

"You think?" Serena asked, "I mean its not like she didn't tell us anything new."

"Oh give me a break," Luna sighed.

"It's the sovereign of silence part that scares me," Artemis said.

"The who of what?" Serena asked

"We should all be scared if the future is at stake," Lita said.

"It sure would make this whole thing easier if Uranus and Neptune would just work with us," Mina complained.

"They would be here if it was meant to be," Ami said.

"Hey maybe if we totally bomb and the evil forces get the chalice then maybe we'll become mutants in the future," Mina said and started walking around the room like a zombie.

"She's lost it," Lita sighed.

"Serena, I'm bored will you take me to the park to play," Rini whined and then began whimpering.

"Oh no," Serena said backing away, "I know that whimper. I used to do that all the time to get what I wanted out of adults."

"Which park is it?" Trunks asked landing behind Rini. "Goten called me and told me you and Rini were screaming at each other this morning about coming here so I came to see what's up" he explained to Serena's quizzical face.

"The Downtown Nature Park," Rini said turning her full attention to Trunks.

"Wait isn't that new?" Serena asked.

"Yep," Rini said beginning to smile.

"You want to go now don't you?" Trunks laughed putting his hands in his pockets.

Serena looked at the girls and then Trunks and Rini. Ami, Rei and her mom would be upset that she went to the park and didn't study. But Lita, Mina, Trunks, and Rini would go to the park with her.

"Yes please lets go to the park," Mina begged.

"Mina, that's your 'I'm hiding something' voice," Ami said.

"What's at the park?" Rei asked.

"Aren't they filming a movie with that totally hot actor Joshua Eda there?" Lita asked.

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed. "Can we go please?"

"Yes!" Serena screamed.

"Come on Rei," Rini pleaded.

"I'm always up for cute guy watching," Rei giggled.

"Alright it's all up to you Ami," Serena said getting up in Ami's face.

"Well he is the hottest guy on Earth," Ami said smiling.

"They got Ami," Artemis said.

"Our future is doomed," Luna sighed.

"Good grief," Trunks sighed as the girls cheered how good looking the actor Joshua Eda was and dragged him to the park.

* * *

><p>All the girls ogled at the actor which really didn't appeal to Trunks to any extent.<p>

"I think I'll go buy everyone some ice cream," he said backing away slowly.

"Okay," Serena said in a trance.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and the hat Rini had been wearing flew off her head and was carried off by the breeze.

"Oh no my hat!" Rini shrieked chasing her hat.

"You'd better get that back!" Serena screamed after Rini, "I paid good money for that thing!"

"Where's Rini?" Trunks asked coming back.

"She went off to go play," Serena said, "Oh they're taking a break. Hey you brought ice cream!"

Trunks sighed and gave each girl an ice cream cone.

"Let's sit over there," Lita said pointing to a grassy area away from the movie and people around it.

"This sure beats studying!" Serena said sitting down to eat.

"We should probably go find Rini," Trunks said.

"What's that?" Ami asked.

People began running and screaming as water was thrown onto them.

"Maybe they're part of the movie?" Lita responded.

Following the people was a monster on horseback.

"Heart-snatcher!" everyone yelled.

"I'm going to find Rini!" Trunks yelled and ran off.

"Right!" Serena yelled after him. All the girls transformed.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled twirling her wand.

The monster was unaffected by her attack and began to charge towards them.

"What happened!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

"That's never happened before!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"The heart snatchers are getting stronger," Sailor Mercury told them while typing away on her computer.

The monster changed direction and headed for the actor of the movie. The monster grabbed him, sucked the pure heart out of his mouth, and swallowed it.

"Did you see that?" Sailor Moon screamed.

"It ate it," Sailor Mars said grossed out.

"Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" the scouts heard being yelled.

The attacks hit the monster and Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared.

"There, in that bush, those kids, get the pink haired girl!" the monster's boss yelled.

The monster threw a rope into the bush Rini and another girl were hiding in and dragged Rini out.

"If any of you move before we leave then say good-bye to this little girl," Mimet, Eugeal's evil replacement said.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" everyone heard and the attack hit the monster's rope holding Rini causing it to disintegrate.

Sailor Pluto appeared next to Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Sailor Moon, use the chalice's powers to help you beat this monster," Sailor Pluto said.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon shouted summoning the purity chalice. She felt the same wave of new energy she felt the time before when she had gotten the chalice. "Rainbow Mon Heart Ache!" she shouted twirling her wand and destroyed the monster.

Mimet ran away as the monster was destroyed and the pure heart crystal appeared. Sailor Mars went to put the heart crystal back inside the actor.

Sailor Moon returned to her normal form and collapsed.

"I feel so weak," she panted.

"Rini there you are," Trunks said running up to her. "You've hurt yourself," he said noticing the scrapes on her knee.

"Rini, I'm so sorry," the other girl in the bush said coming out.

"It's okay," Rini said.

"Here I'll make it better," the girl said. She put her hand over Rini's knee and a light emanated from her and healed Rini's knee.

"Thanks, Hotaru!" Rini said.

"Did you guys see that?" Sailor Moon whispered.

"That was so weird," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Well I guess you guys can take it from here? We've got a mission to pursue," Sailor Uranus said and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon said getting to her feet, "We're supposed to be a team. Why do you always leave?"

"This is our duty to save the future," Sailor Uranus said.

"And we're not on the same team," Sailor Neptune said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"We were doing just fine before you came along," Sailor Mars snapped.

"Someday you'll understand," Sailor Pluto said and left with Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"They are so high maintenance," Sailor Moon sighed.

"You're one to talk," Trunks laughed at her.

She gave him an evil look and then smiled. "So whose your new friend Rini?" Sailor Moon asked.

"This is Hotaru," Rini explained.

"Well nice to meet you," Sailor Moon said, "Let's go girls."

Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts left. Not long after that Serena and her friends showed up.

"I'm exhausted can we go home now?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Trunks said smiling.

They walked Hotaru to her house and were greeted by her father Dr. Tomoe.

"Hotaru, you've never stayed out so late before I was beginning to worry," Dr. Tomoe said.

"I'm fine Daddy, and I made some new friends at the park," Hotaru said.

"Nice to meet you. You're welcome anytime," Dr. Tomoe said.

"Okay see you soon!" Rini squealed and walked home with Trunks and Serena. "Can we go over there tomorrow?" Rini asked.

"Sure," Serena said and sent Rini to bed.

"I don't know," Trunks said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Hotaru is a nice enough girl but I got a bad feeling form that house and her father," Trunks said. He looked thoughtfully at his feet and Serena waited unusually patient for him to collect his thoughts. "Amara and Michelle asked me to go meet them," he said at last

"About what?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," he confessed. "Coming?"

"You bet I am," she said miffed. "They don't want _our_ help but they want _yours_? I don't think so."

Trunks groaned and followed her out of the house. Serena wait!" he called out after her, "You don't even know where you're going."

Trunks led her to an area of town she had never been before. It was a park like area that was mainly water with walking paths across it.

"We've been expecting you, Trunks," a voice said.

"But you should have left the moon face girl at home," another said.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista appeared and transformed.

Serena and Trunks tensed. "We're not fighting you," Serena said.

"We are known as the three sailor scouts of the outer solar system," Sailor Uranus said ignoring Serena.

"Listen up, first of all our powers are much stronger than those of the other sailor scouts," Sailor Pluto said.

"I highly doubt any of you are stronger than me," Serena said skeptically, "I mean I have weird moon princess powers and I'm a sayian. I'm stronger right?"

Trunks smiled at her. "Be quiet and listen," he told her.

"Long, long ago our mission was to protect the Silver Millennium from enemies invading from outside the solar system," Pluto continued as if she hadn't been interupted.

"But before we could complete our mission, while we were fighting an enemy we discovered that one had gotten around us and was here on Earth," Sailor Uranus told them.

"It's our fault. We're to blame for the enemy's success here because we weren't here to stop it," Sailor Neptune said.

"Look its no big deal," Serena said. "This isn't the first bad guy to be here and it probably wont be the last with our luck. And besides we've got the Sailor Scouts and our families and friends so no worries okay?"

"Serena's right," Trunks said. "We've battled enemies before and we've got the purity chalice and the silver crystal so I really don't see what you're so worried about. And why you wont cooperate with any of us."

"Because you just get in our way," Sailor Uranus said.

"Oh yea? Well, you're in our way so there!" Serena snapped.

"This battle is beyond your skills," Sailor Neptune said.

Serena flinched and Trunks grabbed her before she could attack any of them.

"We'd better go," Trunks said.

Serena only growled.

* * *

><p>"How dare they. How dare they!" Serena screamed at home.<p>

Trunks had contacted everyone and asked them to come to the Son's house so he could tell them what had happened. Serena paced through the house screaming and attacking anyone that got in her way.

"I mean really. Who do they think they are? Don't they know who I am? What I've done? You think I can handle this don't you? Don't you!" Serena yelled in her tirade.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked her.

"They've got some nerve. They don't know me and what I'm capable of. If they did they would have known not to tell me I can't do something. I'm gonna kick the heart snatchers butts and make them eat those words!" Serena screamed.

"I mean I really don't see anything in their threats. I mean come on who's stronger than Serena right?" Krillin asked.

"That's right!" Serena yelled. "I'll show them! I'll show everyone!"

"Serena I think it's time for you to go to bed," Chichi said sternly.

"Fine!" Serena yelled and stormed up the stairs to her room.

Serena wasn't in a much better mood the next day but she had promised Rini that they could go see Hotaru. And besides Trunks had said there was something weird about the house and doctor. What if they were somehow connected to the heart snatchers? The Serena would show Amara and Michelle who was the strongest. Serena had her plan. Now she had to set her plan into motion.

"Muahhahahah!" Serena laughed evilly at the kitchen table.

"She's lost it," Goten said.

"Let's go Rini. Now!" Serena said and dragged Rini to Hotaru's house.

Before they could ring the bell the door opened and standing in the doorway was Kaori Night.

Serena screamed and jumped back. _Trunks was right about this place_.

Rini gave Serena a dirty look. "Hi we're here to see Hotaru," Rini said sweetly.

"Come in," Kaori Night said and gestured them in.

Serena didn't move and Rini had to drag her inside. Kaori Night led them into a room and stopped.

"Please wait here while I fetch Hotaru for you. I believe she is still getting ready," Kaori Night said and left them.

"Well she isn't acting evil," Serena muttered under her breath.

"What?" Rini asked.

"Hey sorry I kept you waiting," Hotaru said walking into the room, "Let's go to my room."

"I'll just bring this to your room then," Kaori Night said standing behind Hotaru with a large of pot of cocoa and three mugs.

"No thanks just mind your own business," Hotaru said and glared at Kaori Night. Hotaru grabbed the tray from Kaori Night and stomped out of the room. Rini and Serena quickly followed.

_If she doesn't like Kaori Night then she cant be evil_. Serena thought to herself. _Maybe its just the people working in the house_.

Hotaru let them into her room, dropped the tray and collapsed. Serena dropped down to her side to help her back up. Hotaru saw Serena's locket in her purse and reached for it. The silver crystal began to glow from inside the locket and Hotaru's voice changed.

"Power is arising within me," Hotaru said but with a strange deep voice.

Serena and Rini screamed. Serena grabbed her locket back from Hotaru and Hotaru fainted. Kaori Night opened the door to Hotaru's room and looked at them.

"I think you'd better leave now," Kaori Night said.

Serena and Rini nodded their heads and ran out of the house.

"Rini go home I need to go see Trunks," Serena said.

Rini nodded and ran one way while Serena ran another.

Serena ran all the way to Capsule Corp and barged through the front door.

"Where's…Trunks…"she panted.

"Training out back with Goten and the others," Bulma said but Serena had already run back out and around the house.

"Trunks!" Serena screamed flailing her arms.

"What's up with her?" Goten asked.

"I don't know she's your sister," Trunks said.

"I know. Don't remind me. But shes your girlfriend," Goten retorted.

"I know," Trunks sighed.

Serena tackled him to the ground and began talking very fast.

"Okay So Rini And I Went To See Hotaru And Kaori Night Was There And I Know She's Evil But She Didn't Act Evil Even Though I Know She Is And Hortau Doesn't Like Her Either And Then There Was Hot Chocolate And The Hotaru Took My Broach And She Started Talking Weird And I Think The Enemy Has Something To Do With It ," Serena said very fast.

"What?" everyone asked her.

"Do you hear what I'm saying?" Serena yelled shakeing Trunks. "Kaori Night is evil and she's living in Hotaru's house and Hotaru spilled the hot chocolate before I got to drink it and then she got all weird with the Silver Crystal!"

"What?" everyone yelled

Serena opened her mouth but Trunks put his hand over it before she could start talking. Serena blinked at him and he look sternly at her.

"You went there with Rini after I told you there was something not right about that house?" Trunks asked her.

Serena adverted her eyes from his and nodded.

Trunks took a very deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay, start again form the top and slower," he told her.

"Rini and I went to Hotaru's house," Serena said and looked around to make sure everyone understood. Trunks nodded and she continued. "Kaori Night was there." Everyone tensed at the mention of her name. "And brought us hot chocolate." Trunks frowned at her. "I have a point I promise," Serena said quickly.

"It better be good since you missed training," Vegeta sneered.

"Hotaru doesn't like Kaori Night and was flat out rude to her and took the tray of hot chocolate and we went to her room and Hotaru collapsed and," Serena said beginning to speak fast again.

Trunks held up his hand. "Slowly," he said.

"And she took my transformation locket out of my purse and started speaking with a really strange voice. She was all 'the power is within me' or something like that. And so I sent Rini home and came here," Serena said.

"This isn't good," Gohan said.

"Have you told the other scouts?" Trunks asked.

"No, I came straight here. I said that. Weren't you listening to my story?" Serena snapped.

"Now what?" Goten asked.

"Don't you see? This is it! Now I can show Amara, Michelle, and Trista that I'm not weak. I'm strong. Stronger than they think. Stronger than them!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serna, think about this for a moment. This is serious and it may very well take all of you to do this," Trunks said.

"Are you saying that I'm weak? Are you saying that they're right and I can't do this?" Serena asked.

"You're in trouble now," Goten said.

"Shut-up," Trunks growled under his breath.

"Did you just tell me to shut-up?" Serena barked.

"N..no…I was talking to Goten," Trunks said desperately.

"You should be talking to me! You don't care what Amara, Michelle, and Trista think of me. You would be happy with me being weak and everyone else being stronger. Is that what you want?" Serena barked.

"No!" Trunks pleaded with her.

"Well what do you want!" Serena shrieked.

"I want whatever you want," Trunks said quickly.

Serena huffed and started playing with her hair. She stopped after a moment and sat very still.

"What is it?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"That means I have to train right?" she asked looking at Vegeta.

"That's right," Vegeta said smirking.

Serena groaned and flopped onto the ground.

"So you'll be here after school tomorrow?" Goku asked.

"It's summer I don't have school," Serena said.

"Then why are you always late or not even bothering to show up at all?" Krillin asked

Because I dont want to train," Serena pouted.

"Good so you'll be here early tomorrow," Vegeta said.

Serena gaped at him, stood up and stomped away.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked.

"Home!" she yelled.

"Home's that way Serena," Goten called out to her and pointed in the opposite direction.

Serena turned and stomped past them all and shot an energy blast at Goten before taking off at a run.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing if you haven't figured that out by now.

Chapter 7: The Sovereign of Silence

Reluctantly Serena got up the next morning and went to Capsule Corp.

"Wow I wasn't sure if you were actually going to show up," Trunks said.

"Good morning to you too," Serena snapped.

"Alright who do you want to spar with first?" Goku asked her trying to get his daughter into a better mood.

Serena smirked. "Goten," she said

Goten groaned while Trunks laughed.

"Good, and don't hold back," Vegeta said.

"Didn't plan on it," Serena said coolly.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Goten asked

"I don't need to be Sailor Moon to kick your butt," Serena said.

"Dad," Goten whined.

"Serena, remember this is practice, you know for fun, so don't go too crazy," Goku said.

"No," Serena said and attacked Goten.

Goten screamed and ran away. Serena stopped and watched his retreating form.

"Does this mean I can leave now?" she asked hopefully.

"Humph, no," Vegeta said, "Fight Gohan."

Serena sighed but stood ready. Serena fought with everyone except Trunks until lunch.

"Why wont you fight me?" he asked.

"I just can't," she said, "Its like when we were little and didn't want to fight in the tournament remember?"

"Yea I guess," Trunks said.

"Serena?" a small voice asked.

Serena and Trunks looked and saw Rini in the doorway.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I know you're working oh so very hard but there's something I want to show you dearest mom," Rini said.

"Did she just call me 'dearest mom'?" Serena asked. Trunks nodded.

"Look at this," Rini said taking out a piece of paper, "There's an exhibit at the planetarium about eclipses and it would help with my class project."

"It's summer. You're not in school," Serena said, "Just how stupid do you people think I am?"

"Oh please just take me," Rini whined.

"Don't ask me. Ask the work out nut over there," Serena said. "Hey and it will probably help if you cry and cling to his leg," Serena whispered.

Rini walked over to Vegeta.

"Watch this," Serena giggled to Trunks.

"Vegeta can Serena and Trunks please stop training so the can take me to the planetarium?" Rini asked.

"No," Vegeta said.

Rini looked at Serena and Serena encouraged her with hand motions.

"What did you tell her to do?" Trunks asked. Serena grinned.

"PLEASE!" Rini screamed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's leg. "Please! Please!Please!" she cried.

"Get off!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please!Please!Please!" Rini screamed and cried.

"Wow she sure can hold on," Goten commented.

"She is just like you," Gohan said watching Vegeta trying to shake the little girl off his leg.

Serena just smiled. She looked at Trunks and he couldn't help smiling too.

"Fine just go!" Vegeta finally yelled.

"Yeah! And maybe we can bring Hotaru!" Rini cheered. She grabbed Serena and Trunks's hands and dragged them off.

_Hotaru?_ Serena thought to Trunks. _I guess that means we can expect trouble._ Trunks thought back. _And Amara, Michelle, and Trista_. Serena thought. _Hey you know what, we should ask them to join our training sessions so that I can kick their butts and show them I'm definitely stronger than them!_ Serena thought. Trunks sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Rini, you know what? Why don't you go get Hotaru and bring her to the planetarium? I need to go talk to Rei and the others and then we'll meet you there. Okay?" Serena asked.

"Okay," Rini said and continued to Hotaru's house while Serena and Trunks headed for the temple.

"What do you need to tell them?" Trunks aksed.

"About the planetarium," Serena said, "If Amara, Michelle, and Trista do show up I want the girl there to back me up."

"And to help if there's trouble with Hotaru and the enemy?' Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah that too," Serena huffed.

"Serena, I can't believe you blew off studying for training," Ami said when they walked into Rei's room.

"Whatever. Sorry," Serena said not really caring, "Look Rini wants to go to the planetarium and she's inviting Hotaru so I expect trouble. Are you coming or not?"

"We're coming," the girls said and left for the planetarium.

Trunks bought everyone's tickets and they went into the planetarium. They found a spot where they could all sit together and waited for the show to begin.

"Why are the lights going out? Is it a bad guy?" Serena asked.

"No stupid its so you can see the stars," Rini said.

"Don't call me stupid!" Serena snapped.

"Be quiet!" the girls yelled at them.

Trunks put his arm around Serena. "Relax," he whispered into her ear.

Serena smiled at him and tried to relax, but she had a bad feeling she just couldn't shake. She turned around and saw Trista staring at her. "They're here," Serena said in a sing-songy voice.

Trunks turned around and frowned. "There are the other two," Trunks said pointing to them.

Serena looked at the other exits and saw Amara at one and Michelle at the other. "I'm going to go talk to Trista," Serena said and got up.

The girls looked at Serena questioningly.

"We'll be right back," Trunks said and followed her.

"What's going on," Serena demanded fromTrista.

"I feel for Rini's sake you have a right to know," Trista said. "The heart snatchers are planning an invasion with a terrible evil force of silence."

"What?" Serena asked.

"The destruction of the world. Sailor Mars has been dreaming about it as have I," Trista said, "Focus on my staff and you can see the images that Sailor Mars and I have predicted about the Sovereign of Silence."

"I'm not to fond of premonition-type dreams after last year," Serena said. Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. After a moment they both looked at Trista and closed their eyes.

When they closed their eyes they saw the world washed in a red light. Buildings crumbled and black vortex-like tornadoes tore at the earth. Everywhere around them people were dying and destruction prevailed. Then on a cliff there was a person holding a long sickle staff. The person raised the staff and brought it down in one swift swing. And then everything went black.

Serena and Trunks both opened their eyes in alarm.

"Was that the sovereign of silence you keep talking about?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Trista said."

"Who is it?" Trunks asked.

"I can't tell you yet, but you'll know soon enough" Trista said.

Screams suddenly came form the planetarium show room. Trunks and Serena turned around and looked at each other. They nodded and Serena transformed while Trunks ran back inside.

"What's going on?' Sailor Moon asked when she entered the room.

Her answer was a black star shaped beam from the enemy. She screamed and ducked. The beam made a hole in the wall behind her and she screamed more.

"She's using her magnetic powers to draw Saturn closer," Sailor Mercury said crouching beside Sailor Moon.

"Hotaru!" Rini and Trunks yelled.

All the scouts turned to look. Hotaru began to glow and the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon, act now while everyone's distracted," Sailor Mars hissed into her ear.

"Right. Moon Crisis Power," Sailor Moon said and used the Purity Chalice to transform.

She summoned her wand and twirled it shouting, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The monster was destroyed but they heard Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto release their attacks. When they looked they realized they were aiming for Hotaru. Trunks grabbed both Rini and Hotaru and jumped out of the way.

"Are you crazy!" Super Sailor Moon screamed.

"Get away from her!" Sailor Uranus yelled.. "She's Sailor Saturn. The Sailor Scout of destruction."

"When she awakens her only goal is to destroy the world," Sailor Pluto said.

"Her powers are peaking and it is absolutely crucial that we not let her wake-up," Sailor Neptune said.

"If Saturn wakes up she'll bring about the end of the world" Sailor Uranus said.

"That may be," Sailor Moon said, "But I won't let you harm her."

"There's gotta be another way to save the world," Rini cried.

"Maybe you're right Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said, "But right now this is the only way we can be sure to save the world."

Hotaru's body began to glow and she disappeared.

Everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You don't understand the terror of the deadly silence!" Sailor Uranus yelled, "If she is allowed to awaken then it will be the end of the Earth as we know it."

"I think you'd better leave," Trunks said holding a crying Rini.

The three sailor scouts looked at each other and left. The girls untransformed and they all went to Serena's house.

"Do you really think she's the sovereign of silence?" Lita asked.

"They sure think so and unfortunately all the signs do point to her," Ami said.

"Maybe its not as bad as they think. I mean bad stuff has happened to the earth before, you guys know all about that, but things always work out in the end. I mean bad guys can turn good right?" Mina said.

"Yeah isn't that right Vegeta?" Serena asked.

Vegeta scowled at her. "Piccolo tried to destroy the world once too," he sneered.

"Good so there's overwhelming evidence that bad people can be good," Mina declared triumphantly.

"Mina," Serena said.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Stop talking before they attack you," Serena told her.

"Hey where's Rini going in this rain storm?" Goten asked coming inside.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked.

"I just saw her running down the street in the rain," Goten said.

"And you didn't stop her!" Serena yelled.

"Come on lets go," Trunks said pulling her away before she could hit her little brother.

"Where do you think she went?" Serena asked.

"Hotaru's," Trunks said and they set off.

When they got to Hotaru's house they found the front doors open. Trunks and Serena looked at each other, took each other's hand, and went in. Inside the entire house seemed to be empty. They found Rini sitting alone in what was Hotaru's bedroom crying. Trunks and Serena rushed to her and held her as she cried. After a while they took her home and put her to bed.

"I think we should try to find out more about Hotaru and her family," Trunks said when they got downstairs. "Gohan, can I borrow your computer?"

"Sure," Gohan said and went upstairs to get it.

Trunks pulled up the internet when Gohan brought him the computer and began looking through academic websites looking for Hotaru's father.

"Find anything?" Serena asked while sitting in his lap.

"Don't you know how to read a computer screen, Serena?" Rei asked.

"Of course I do!" Serena shouted.

"He's the leader in the field of genetic engineering and he's a professor at the Mogen School," Trunks said.

"Wait a minute," Serena said sitting up straight.

"What?" Trunks asked stretching around her to see the screen.

"That's the school Amara and Michelle are taking summer classes at," Serena said.

Everyone stared at her

"Are you sure?" Luna asked.

"Positive," Serena said.

"It appears that Hotaru's father is also the owner of the school," Trunks said reading the computer screen, "Also there have been strange occurrences at the school that cannot be explained. Here's something dated four years ago. A laboratory caught on fire and Dr. Tomoe and his daughter miraculously survived. This is suspicious."

"Do you think that they're involved with the heart snatchers somehow?" Lita asked.

"Sounds like it," Ami said.

"We should investigate," Rei said.

The girls got up to leave and Serena dragged Goten and Trunks with them.

"There's definitely something evil in there," Trunks said.

"Why did you have to drag me here?" Goten complained.

"Because," Serena snapped and went inside.

"Where is everyone?" Mina asked.

"There's some sort of guest speaker so they're probably in the auditorium," Rei said.

"What do we do now?" Goten asked.

"We should try to find a computer room first and maybe we can find some files that would be helpful to us," Ami said.

"Stop it," Serena said.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Who ever is poking me stop it," Serena said.

"Serena, no one is behind you," Lita said.

Everyone turned around slowly and saw a security guard.

"What do you think you're doing here?" the guard asked.

"Ahhhhhh…" Serena said.

"We were going to the lecture but got lost," Trunks quickly explained and put his hand over Serena's mouth.

"Down the hall and to the left," the security guard told them.

"Thanks," everyone said and walked where the guard had pointed.

They split up into groups to search the school. Trunks and Serena went together and searched the ground floor. In the lobby Serena stopped to look at the fountain.

"Com on," Trunks said pulling her away.

As they were passing the auditorium they heard screams. They poked their head inside and saw Mimet with a monster on the stage. Serena transformed and raced into the auditorium. Inside she summoned the Purity Chalice and transformed into Super Sailor Moon just as the other scouts rushed in.

Sailor Moon then summoned her wand, twirled it around, and shouted "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The monster was defeated but Mimet did not run away. She pulled out a strange machine and vanished.

"What happened?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"You ask that a lot don't you?" Goten said.

Sailor Moon hit him in the head with her wand out of aggravation.

Mimet's voice was suddenly much louder and the screen behind them flickered on. Mimet's laughing face appeared on the screen.

"Lovely Mimet," a voice said from the side of the stage.

Everyone looked and a girl was standing by the power outlet.

"I know that voice," Mimet said, "Telulu."

"I have a question. Do you know why Eugeal never used that enlarging machine Mimet?" Telulu asked.

"No I don't," Mimet said.

"Well," Telulu said picking up a cable, "if someone were inside the machine unit and the power to the machine shut off then that person would be trapped inside forever." Telulu pulled the cable out of the wall and the screen went blank.

Everyone gasped and the enemy named Telulu disappeared.

"What is wrong with these people," Sailor Moon asked. She stumbled a bit and fell to her knees returning to her normal state.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yes of course," Sailor Moon said and became Serena once more.

Everyone went home to get some rest and try to figure out what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

I dot not own DBZ/SM

Chapter 8: Mogen School

The next day in the afternoon the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Rini said leaving the living room and heading for the front door.

Serena sank lower into the couch.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"It's probably Trunks because I skipped training this morning," Serena groaned. "Rini is that Trunks?" Serena asked peaking around the corner. "Hotaru?" Serena gasped in surprise.

Rini frowned at Serena and slammed the front door.

"How rude!" Serena exclaimed. She and Luna cracked the front door to eavesdrop on Rini and Hotaru.

"Give me your pure heart," Hotaru said in the weird voice again. Her eyes flashed red and then became normal again. "What happened?" Hotaru asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Rini said freaked out.

"Oh Rini," Hotaru cried, "I'm so scared. I don't know what's happening."

Suddenly Kaori Night appeared. "Time to go home," she said.

Serena opened the front door all the way and stepped out. Kaori Night used energy to push Rini away and knocked her into Serena causing them to both fall down. Kaori Night took Hotaru and vanished. Trista then came running around the corner towards Serena's house.

"Hotaur's been kidnapped!" Rini cried.

"What?" Trista asked. She noticed the plant Rini was holding, knocked the plant to the ground, and smashed the pot.

"That was a gift from Hotaru," Rini whined, "You are so mean!"

"That plant is a heart snatcher in disguise," Trista told them.

They watched as the flower glowed red, the area of grass around it died and the flower eventually died.

"As a bud it's harmless, but when it blooms it becomes a heart snatcher," Trista told them.

"Hotaru didn't know that she's innocent," Rini cried.

"I think Rini is right," Serena said, "She showed up here and said she was scared and didn't know what was happening to her. And the Kaori Night kidnapped her."

Trista frowned. "Come with me to the shop where they are selling these flowers," Trista said.

Rini and Serena followed Trista.

"We should sneak in," Serena said.

"Through the back door," Rini said.

"Hey don't steal my good ideas," Serena said back.

The three girls snuck around to the back of the building and when they opened the back door of the shop they saw people lying unconscious on the ground and their heart crystals floating above them. The three girls transformed and entered the shop. Telulu was in the shop and absorbing the people's heart crystals into a black star on her hand.

"Wow Sailor Scouts it didn't take you long to find me. I guess you're not as mindless as they say," Telulu said.

"We're not mindless," Sailor Mini Moon snapped, "And where is Hotaru?"

"None of your business," Telulu said.

_Trunks get to this weird plant store now!_ Serena screamed in her mind.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Goten asked as Trunks turned away distracted.<p>

"Serena's in trouble as usual. I gotta go," he said and took off.

* * *

><p>"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted. But nothing happened.<p>

Telulu shot vines at Sailor Mini Moon, and Sailor Pluto pushed her out of the way. The vines wrapped around Sailor Pluto and began to suck away her energy.

An energy blast disintegrated the vines and Sailor Pluto fell down. Trunks jumped down from the window he had broken to get inside and stood by Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, get rid of these plants now," Trunks said.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Sailor Moon shouted and transformed using the power of the purity chalice. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she shouted and used her wand to destroy all the plants in the shop.

Telulu laughed and used her evil magic powers to cause the one last plant she was holding to turn into a giant carnivorous plant. "When this plant eats you your heart crystals will be irretrievable but since I've got so many here I think I can spare a few," Telulu said holding out the small black star.

"She's got these people's heart crystals in the star," Sailor Moon said.

"I don't think so," Trunks shot and energy blast at it and broke it.

As the star shattered the people's heart crystals appeared and went back to the people they belonged to. Telulu tried to grab the heart crystals but she was grabbed by her monster plant and when the plant ate her she and the plant vanished.

Sailor Moon bent down to pick up a small book she saw lying at her feet.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"It's a school I.D. for Telulu. It says she was a student at Mogen School," Sailor Moon said.

"Mogen School again," Trunks said, "This is all starting to fit together."

"Sailor Pluto," Sailor Mini Moon said, "Thank you for saving me I owe you. But I know you're wrong about Hotaru. She is my very best friend and she would never work for the negative forces."

Sailor Pluto smiled. "I hope you're right Small Lady," she said and left.

"So what should we do about Mogen School?" Serena asked as they walked home.

"We need to get in," Trunks said. "Do you know how Ami did on the national exam?"

"She got a perfect score as always," Serena said. "Why?"

"Because that could be our way in. The next exam is at Mogen School so we will have an excuse to be there," Trunks said.

Serena gasped and ran leaving Rini and Trunks.

"She's crazy," Rini said.

"Yea," Trunks sighed.

"Hey guys guess what. Guess what! Guess what!" Serena shouted as she reached the temple. "Ami got a perfect score on the first level of national exams and the next one is going to be given at Mogen School which means we can snoop!"

"I wasn't the only one with a perfect school. A girl who goes to Mogen also got a perfect score her name is Byriuit."

"It's the perfect excuse," Rei said, "She might know about Telulu so we can ask her."

On Saturday the girls and Trunks went to the Mogen School to watch Ami take the next test.

"Ugh!" Serena gasped, "I've never seen so many brainy-acks in one place and on a Saturday."

"Are you Ami?" a voice said from behind them.

"Yes," Ami responded.

"I'm Byriuit. I was hoping to get the chance to meet you. We both tied for first place on the first exam," Byriuit said. "Are you Ami's friends?" she asked. "What's your best subject?" she asked Serena.

"I've been told it's sleeping, but I think it's defiance," Serena said.

Everyone groaned.

"That's stupid. Ami come with me," Byriuit said and pulled Ami away.

"She's rude and creepy," Serena said, "What are we last year's fashions?"

"I've got a bad feeling about her," Trunks frowned.

"Whatever, let's split up and look around," Mina said.

Mina, Serena, and Trunks went to peak into one of the testing rooms.

"It's so eerily quiet," Serena said, "Its worse than the library with all the keyboard clicking."

"They're under a lot of pressure," Trunks whispered.

Suddenly a girl in the room screamed. They threw open the door and saw the students heart crystals appear in front of them. The crystals were then absorbed by the computers that the students had been taking their exams on.

"I don't believe it!" Serena yelled.

"It's the heart snatchers home base!" Mina yelled.

"There must be a controlling master computer. We've got to find out where it is and stop it!" Trunks yelled.

They ran back to the main lobby of the school and met Rei and Lita there.

"We saw Amara and Michelle!" Rei said.

"And they went down to the school basement!" Lita said.

They ran towards the stairs leading to the basement.

"Why are there so many stairs?" Serena whined.

"Hurry up!" Rei barked.

At the bottom of the stairs they saw Sailor Mercury fighting an enemy and Amara and Michelle lying on the ground. The girls transformed and burst through the doors. The enemy turned to face them and began sending dark energy at them. The scouts screamed and dodged the blasts. During this commotion Amara and Michelle transformed into Sailors Neptune and Uranus.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Neptune Deep Submerge!" they yelled and hit the enemy with their attacks.

Sailor Moon summoned the purity chalice and shouted "Moon Crisis Power!" and powered up. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" she yelled pointing her wand and the enemy and hit her.

The enemy's dark energy surrounded her and she disappeared. The room began shaking and they noticed a girl floating in the back of the room.

"The Sovereign of Silence!" Sailor Uranus said.

"Hotaru!" Super Sailor Moon gasped.

"This is a warning. The battle has only just begun," Hotaru's creepy deep voice said and she vanished.

"This is all your faults," Amara said back at the temple. "We would have been able to eliminate the Sovereign of Silence if you hadn't interfered. Your strong feelings for Hotaru allowed her to slip away from us."

Serena growled and stepped foreword. Trunks grabbed a hold of her and dragged her back..

"However," Amara continued, "You probably saved our lives."

"So thank you," Michelle said.

They smiled and walked away.

"Do you think that they're on our side now?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," Trunks said. "But they might think twice about harming Hotaru now."

Serena was happy the next day was completly uneventful. She went to training at Trunks' house and then studying at Rei's temple. Serena was happy to crawl into bed and go to sleep. In her dreams someone was yelling at her and hitting her with a pillow. She opened her eyes and saw Trunks and Goten yelling and hitting her.

"Go away," she mumbled and turned over.

"Serena, wake-up," Trunks said.

"No," she said flatly.

Luna then jumped on Serena's bed and bit her.

"Ow!" Serena yelled and jumped.

"Shhh!" the boys hissed.

"What?" Serena snapped.

"Something weird is going on," Trunks said, "All the students who attend Mogen School are making their way over there right now."

"And?" Serena asked.

"And you have to go. Come on," Trunks said and dragged her out of bed.

He dragged her out of the house and to the Mogen School.

"You could have let me put on normal clothes," Serena snapped.

"No, you would have gone back to sleep," Trunks said, "And anyways I think you should transform."

Serena sighed and obeyed.

"Why do you keep dragging me along?" Goten complained.

"Because we may need you," Trunks said.

Inside they saw a different enemy standing at a podium demanding that the students give up their heart crystals. The crystals came out of the students and the students collapsed. The enemy girl standing at the podium then snapped her fingers and laughed. Red light surrounded the tree of them and they were trapped in a red ball. It rose in he air and they disappeared from the room. They reappeared in an office of some type.

"Welcome," a voice said. The chair at the desk turned around and the girl at the podium was seated in it. "I am Cyprin the final and greatest of the Witches 5 from the Bureau of Bad Behavior."

"If you're so great then why weren't you first?" Trunks sneered.

Sailor Moon summoned her wand and Cyprin laughed. She then split her form into two.

"What!" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I'm Cyprin and Petirol. We share one mind and body!" the two said.

Trunks fired an energy blast at them but the two witches held up their staffs and absorbed the energy. They laughed and sent it back hitting Goten.

"What do I always get hurt around you two?" he groaned.

"We need to separate them," Trunks said.

"Super?" Sailor Moon asked.

Trunks grinned and nodded. He and Sailor Moon screamed and heightened their energy levels to become super saiyans.

_We've got to get them to attack each other_. Trunks thought to Sailor Moon.

She nodded. "Goten, get up and help us!" she yelled.

Goten reluctantly got up and powered up to a super saiyan.

"You and Trunks attack them and I'll break them apart," Sailor Moon whispered. Both boys nodded and began firing energy blasts at the two witches. Sailor Moon crept around the edge of the room and tackled the red haired witch. She knocked her to the ground, punched her in the face, and ran off. The witch yelled and followed Sailor Moon.

_Trunks get the other one!_ Sailor Moon thought. _Right_. He thought back. Trunks sped over toward the blue haired witch and yanked her hair. The blue haired witch yelled and began following Trunks. Trunks stopped and fired an energy blast at the blue haired witch. She screamed and readied her staff to attack him. _Ready?_ He thought to Sailor Moon.

_Ready_. She thought back and fired her own energy blast at the red haired witch. The red haired with screamed and raised her staff to attach Sailor Moon.

_Now!_ Trunks and Sailor Moon both thought to each other. They both quickly dodged the attacks and the witches spells hit each other. The witches screamed and destroyed each other. After the witches disappeared a shining hole appeared in the wall.

"What's that," Sailor Moon asked.

"It looks like a rip into another dimension," Trunks said.

"I wish the other scouts were here," Sailor Moon whined.

"I'll go get them," Goten offered desperately.

Trunks nodded still looking at the hole in the wall. Goten left and Trunks stared at the wall.

"It probably leads to the heart snatchers?" Sailor Moon asked.

Trunks nodded.

"Are we going through?" Sailor Moon asked.

He nodded again and took her hand. They walked through the hole in the wall into another dimension.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own DBZ /SM

Chapter 9: Sailor Saturn

As Trunks and Serena walked it looked as if they were in some kind of lab. At the end of the aisle there was a man wearing a white lab coat.

"I've been expecting you," the man said laughing. "You're just in time for the sacrifice." He stepped away and they saw Rini lying on a table.

"Rini!" they both yelled. Trunks leapt forward but collided with an energy barrier and was thrown back.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Kaori Night," the man called ignoring her.

"Yes, Doctor, the preparations are complete the Sovereign of Silence is ready to receive the pure heart and awaken," Kaori Night said appearing.

"No!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Behind the doctor up on a pedestal sat Hotaru. She was dressed in strange clothing and her eyes were glowing red. Her body began to glow and the phantom shape of a hand came from her and descended on Rini.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon screamed and ran at the barrier. It shocked her but she and Trunks kept getting up and hitting it.

The hand reached inside Rini's chest and pulled out her pure heart crystal.

Sailor Moon fell to the ground crying. Rini's heart crystal floated up to Hotaru and entered her body. Hotaru was transformed into a taller young woman with extremely long black hair and a black star on her forehead.

"I am Mistress 9, the Sovereign of Silence," Hotaru's transformed self said. The Mistress 9 looked at Kaori Night and threw her into the electric energy barrier. The barrier disappeared and so did Kaori Night.

Trunks and Sailor Moon rushed to Rini and picked her up. Sailor Moon gasped. When Trunks held Rini the two of them both glowed.

"We gotta get out of here," he said.

"Right," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Teleport!" she yelled and took them to Capsule Corp. They crashed into the kitchen, both of them fell out of their super saiyan forms and looked over Rini.

"What is going on?" Bulma yelled coming downstairs. She gasped when she saw them hovering over Rini.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

Sailor Moon and Trunks told them what had happened while Bulma checked Rini.

"She seems to somehow be stabilized by Trunks' powers," Bulma said.

"We need her heart crystal back," Sailor Moon said and stood up. Trunks stood up as well. "No," she said, "You need to stay here and keep her alive. I'll save her, Hotaru, and the world. I promise." She didn't look at him and ran out of the house.

Sailor Moon ran back to the Mogen School and saw her Sailor Scouts waiting for her.

"What happened?" they asked.

She told them about Rini and Hotaru and the Mistress 9. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto stepped out from the shadows.

"We have to destroy the Sovereign of Silence it is the only way to save Rini," Sailor Uranus said.

"No," Sailor Moon said, "There has to be another way where no one dies."

"Then I'm afraid this is where we become enemies," Sailor Neptune said.

"If you try to stop us we'll be forced to destroy you," Sailor Uranus said.

"I'd like to see you try," Sailor Moon said.

The three outer sailor scouts walked away.

"There will be no more sacrifices," Sailor Moon said and turned toward the Mogen School.

The scouts began walking when Sailor Mars suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Something evil is about to happen I can feel it," Sailor Mars said.

Suddenly a dome appeared around the Mogen School. Sailor Mercury whipped put her handheld computer and began to scan it.

"It's a sort of negative energy force field," she said. "We're going to have to teleport in."

"Alright," Sailor Jupiter said.

"No wait," Sailor Mercury said typing away furiously at her computer. "The force field is showing signs of life."

Red goo began to come out of the cracks of the building.

"It's coming straight for us! Brace yourselves!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

The red goo fell down on the scouts and took on monstrous forms.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled destroying a group of the goo enemies.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars yelled do the same.

"There are millions of them!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"And they jut keep reshaping themselves!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"It's like fighting jell-o that's gone really bad! We need some serious power!" Sailor Moon said. She closed her eyes and powered up. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled spinning her wand. Sailor Moon's attack drove the enemy away but they came back. "It didn't work I don't know what else to do!" she shouted.

"Try again!" Sailor Jupiter said.

A dimensional hole appeared in the sky and grabbed Sailor Moon around the neck and pulled her through.

"Now what?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"If we can't get in, then we can't let them get out and attack the city," Sailor Venus said. "Everyone pick a cardinal direction and use all your strength to keep the heart snatcher contained and pray that Sailor Moon can pull this off on he own." The Sailor Scouts created their own barrier keeping the enemies back.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon woke up in the dark. She saw a small beam of light shining on someone who had fallen down. "Hotaru!" she gasped recognizing the person and ran to her.<p>

"The chalice. The Purity Chalice," Hotaru said shaking.

"What is it? Have you seen it?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, I heard them say that if Super Sailor Moon made the chalice shine it would be the end of the negative force," Hotaru said. "You have to get out of here don't worry about me."

"Don't be silly of course I have to worry about you," Sailor Moon said, "Your Rini's friend, and you're my friend too."

"Thank you, Serena," Hotaru said.

"Serena?' Sailor Moon said backing up.

"Yes," Hotaru said.

"How do you know my name is Serena, Hotaru?" Sailor Moon asked. "Who are you?"

"Got you Sailor Moon," Hotaru said in a different voice.

"What have you done with Hotaru?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"She's here she's just taking a very long nap," Hotaru said and turned into Mistress 9.

Sailors Neptune and Uranus opened a door behind Sailor Moon and stepped into the room.

"Finally it all ends here," Sailor Uranus said.

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune, hold on," Sailor Moon said.

"Get out of our way," Sailor Uranus said.

"She has to be stopped our future depends on it," Sailor Neptune said.

"You're too late," Mistress 9 said, "Pharaoh 90 is on his way to destroy this planet."

"Hotaru," Sailor Moon said.

"There's no point she's not Hotaru any more," Sailor Uranus said.

She and Sailor Neptune sent their attacks at Mistress 9.

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted and blocked the attack.

"Why did you do that?" Sailor Uranus yelled.

Mistress 9 used her hair to trap Sailors Uranus and Neptune into the side of a stone statue.

"Hand over the Purity Chalice now," Mistress 9 said. "Or say good-by to your little friends." Her hair wrapped around Sailors Uranus and Neptune's necks.

A man in a doctor's lab coat entered the room stumbling.

"Dr. Tomoe?" Sailor Moon asked

"Hotaru, it's all my fault," he said and walked up to Mistress 9.

Mistress 9 knocked him away and began to strangle him with her hair.

"Stop it!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"Daddy," Mistress 9 said with Hotaru's voice.

Mistress 9 collapsed to her knees and her hair stopped strangling the doctor and Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

"Hotaru is still alive," Sailor Moon said.

"No! It's a trap" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Destroy her now! It's our only chance of saving the world!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

Dr. Tomoe crawled beside Mistress 9.

"Hotaru, tell me what to do to help," Dr. Tomoe said.

"The Purity Chalice," Mistress 9 said clutching her chest. "This body is rejecting me. I can't breath."

Dr. Tomoe crawled to Sailor Moon. "Please help me save my little girl," he pleaded.

Sailor Moon held her hands out in front of her and summoned the Purity Chalice.

"Don't do it!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"I still believe that it's possible to save the world without anyone being hurt. Sorry but I won't give that up," Sailor Moon said and handed Dr. Tomoe the Purity Chalice.

Dr. Tomoe brought the Purity Chalice to Mistress 9. She grabbed it and cackled. "There's no stopping us now," she laughed, "This Purity Chalice happens to be the crystal of the purest heart there is. Your only chance to stop us is to produce a heart of greater purity and nothing of the kind exists on this planet!"

Mistress 9 put the Purity Chalice into a container and dark energy erupted form it. The container and chalice broke to pieces and vanished.

Sailor Moon gasped.

"Now look what you've done! You've guaranteed the world to be destroyed now!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

Sailor Moon summoned her wand. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she yelled twirling it and pointed it at the approaching Pharaoh 90. The enemy shot an attack at hers and knocked her down. Her wand flew out of her hand and landed on the other side of the room.

"Without being able to become Super Sailor Moon there's no way you can stop us," Mistress 9 said.

Another blast of dark energy came from Pharaoh 90 and hit Mistress 9. Dr. Tomoe grabbed Mistress 9 and Sailor Moon stood in front of them taking the full force of the attack. She dropped to her knees panting.

"Daddy?" Mistress 9 said using Hotaru's voice. "I've got to save Rini please help me to do that."

"No!" Mistress 9 shouted. "Leave me alone Hotaru!"

"No!" Hotaru's voice said, "I've got to save Rini and all the people I car about!"

The black star on Mistress 9's forehead vanished and was replaced by the sign of Saturn. Mistress 9 vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>"Trunks, it's not looking good out there," Bulma said looking out the window.<p>

"I want Rini to be okay," Bulla cried.

"Rini," a voice said.

Everyone in the room looked and Sailor Saturn appeared.

"Don't worry you'll be fine now, Rini," Sailor Saturn said and replaced Rini's heart crystal.

Rini stirred in Trunks' arms.

"Thank you my friend Rini. Thank you," Sailor Saturn said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon called out.<p>

"Sailor Moon," a voice said.

She looked up ad saw another Sailor Scout.

"Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Thank you for protecting me," Sailor Saturn said, "I am the one person who can save the world from destruction. They feared me and called me the Sailor Scout of destruction because I have the power to destroy an entire planet. But once I use my powers I will be destroyed."

"Wait let me help you," Sailor Moon said.

"No," Sailor Saturn said firmly. "To destroy Pharaoh 90 I must get to the very heart of its core and destroy it while I'm still inside. You would have been able to help me as Super Sailor Moon but that is no longer an option for you."

Sailor Moon powered up to a super saiyan and stepped toward Sailor Saturn.

"No," Sailor Saturn said summoning her scythe and pointing it at Sailor Moon. "Even that form is not strong enough to even get near Pharaoh 90. Good-bye and thank you," Sailor Saturn said and jumped into Pharaoh 90.

Sailor Moon ran toward Pharaoh 90 but was knocked away by dark energy. "Moon Crisis Power!" she yelled. "Moon Crisis Power! Moon Crisis Power! Moon Crisis Power!" she repeated her self over and over. Sailor Moon cried and pounded the ground with her fists. "Why! Why! Why!" she screamed. Sailor Moon retreated within herself searching for more power. She could feel the energy of the Sailor Scouts. "Help me," she cried.

* * *

><p>"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mars said.<p>

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. They all gave her their power.

* * *

><p>Sailors Uranus and Neptune's tiara's shone as they lent their power to Sailor Moon.<p>

The gold crescent on Sailor Moon's tiara's flashed and she shouted, "Moon Crisis Power!"

Sailor Moon's pure heart crystal came out form her chest on it's own. The light from her heart crystal blinded Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Sailor Moon's eyes became unfocused and she transformed into Super Sailor Moon. She took one step forward and then floated toward Pharaoh 90. Tears streamed down her face and she entered the core of Pharaoh 90.

"The purest heart crystal," Sailor Neptune said.

"The true sovereign," Sailor Uranus said.

There was a flash of white light and Pharaoh 90 was destroyed. The area that was the Mogen School was completely destroyed. Sailors Neptune and Uranus looked into the sky and saw what appeared to be glittering butterflies. The butterflies descended on the ruins and Super Sailor Moon appeared holding something in her arms. They ran up to Super Sailor Moon.

"Please help I can't hold her anymore," Sailor Moon said and fainted.

Sailors Neptune and Uranus took the baby from Super Sailor Moon and disappeared.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts yelled when they reached her.

They took Serena back to her house to rest.


	10. Chapter 10

I don not own DBZ/SM

Chapter 10: The Queen's Test

Serena woke up as the sunlight hit her face. Trunks and Rini were hovering over her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You did it!" Rini said happily while helping her sit up.

Trunks hugged and kissed her.

"Really?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. They went downstairs where everyone else was waiting for her to wake-up.

"Oh Serena! I'm so proud of you!" Chichi exclaimed.

"You did good," her father said.

"Wait," Serena said. "Where's the baby?"

"What baby" Chichi asked and looked horrorstruck at Trunks.

"We don't have baby. What are you talking about?" he said defending himself form their mothers.

"Amara and Michelle?" Serena asked.

"We haven't seen them since you defeated the heart snatchers," Mina said.

Serena ran out of the house.

"Serena!" everyone yelled after her.

Trunks and the girls followed her to the ruins of the Mogen School.

"What is it, Serena?" Rei asked.

"Hotaru came back with me as a baby and Amara and Michelle took her. We've got to find them to find her," Serena said.

"Serena, look at this," Trunks said standing on a pile of rubble.

Serena went up to him and saw Amara's yellow sports car. Trunks and Serena looked at each other knowing what that meant. Then everyone heard the sound of a violin being played. They followed it and found Amara and Michelle.

"Stop right there," Amara said and threw a rock at Serena. It landed at her feet and she looked at them dumbstruck.

"Serena, we want you to know we don't think you're a hero at all," Michelle said.

"That's okay. I don't really care. What I do care about is what you did with Hotaru," Serena said.

"She's where she belongs is all we'll tell you. But you put the future at risk just for her," Amara said.

Amara and Michelle began to walk towards Serena. Trunks stood closer to her and the girls tensed.

"She's a friend and I couldn't forget that," Serena said.

"You forgot about the rest of us and nearly destroyed this planet," Michelle said. "We can't forgive you for that."

Trunks put his arm around Serena's waist. "Go away then and don't ever come back," he said.

"You are not worthy to be future queen of the Moon Kingdom!" Amara yelled. "We won't allow it!"

"You're just mad because you didn't save the day. You're just upset that she was right and you were wrong. Get lost," Trunks said.

"We're here to set the record straight and then we're gone," Michelle said. She and Amara transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina transformed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus.

"I'm not fighting you," Serena said.

"We have no grudge against you but you cant go talking trash about our Moon Princess," Sailor Venus said.

"You guys," Serena said.

"Sailor Moon did her best and she saved the world weather you like it or not," Sailor Mercury said.

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed.

"Hugh?" the scouts said.

"I'm not fighting anyone and neither are you," Serena said.

"See. Just a spineless jellyfish," Sailor Uranus Said.

"Serena, are you really gonna let them talk trash about you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Well one person's trash is another's treasure. And right now I treasure what they're saying," Serena said. "It's true I do whine, and cry, and carry on a lot. And you point that out to me all the time Mars. I know I did the right thing and that's all that matters. We're all linked together by the powers of the stars weather you like it or not. And I am your princess and future queen so you better get over it."

"Prove it," Sailor Uranus said.

"If you win then and only then are you our queen," Sailor Neptune said.

"Fine," Serena said aggravated, "And you might want to get a glass of water to help you swallow that pride." "Moon Cosmic Power!" she yelled and transformed.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled attacking Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon jumped put of the way and sighed. "I'm a saiyan and I'm the Moon Princess. You can't beat me," she said deliberately slowly.

"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled and attacked Sailor Moon.

Again she jumped out of the way and frowned at them. "Give up," she implored them.

"Us give up? That's a good one," Sailor Uranus said.

"Don't think so," Sailor Neptune said grabbing Sailor Moon from behind.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked bored.

"You will never be queen," Sailor Uranus said and began charging at Sailor Moon.

"I am your princess and I rule the Moon Kingdom. You will acknowledge me," Sailor Moon said. The Silver Crystal began to glow and she leapt out of Sailor Neptune's grip.

Sailor Uranus collided with Sailor Neptune and the two fell down. Sailor Moon stood proud and tall behind them.

"You win, Princess," they said and kneeled to her.

"We pledge out allegiance to you," Sailor Uranus said.

"You have proven your worth beyond doubt," Sailor Neptune said.

"We have discovered out true sovereign and saved our future," Sailor Uranus said.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked standing beside Sailor Moon.

"You see goodness where others cannot and light the way for them to follow," Sailor Neptune said.

"I'm confused," Sailor Moon said.

"Good-bye your highnesses," Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune said. They turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon yelled, "You didn't tell me where Hotaru is!"

"I'm sure you'll meet again," Sailor Uranus said.

"You did take care of her? Oh, I'm so relieved. Thank you," Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus looked at each other and smiled. Then they walked away for good.

"You know what, Serena," Trunks said, "I think you may have saved more than just Hotaru."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think you saved them from themselves," Trunks said.

Serena smiled at him. "Let's go home," she said.


End file.
